Under the moonlight
by ruyuhakyouka
Summary: When Zero first heard about the peace agreement between the Vampire council and the Hunter Association, he didn't expect to be the chosen one, who would have to live together with another vampire, and to make it worse, his partner was a pureblood. KanZe
1. And then we meet

**Chapter 1: And then we meet**

Vampire Knight fanfic _ Under the moonlight

Author : Ikeru, Ruyuha and Hinagiku

Pairing : Major pairing : Kaname x Zero, other pairings : Kain x Aidou and Takuma x Shiki

Genres : Romance, drama, humour, hurt/comfort, round robin

Rating : K+

Summary : Oh, you're really lucky here Kiryuu, with another pureblood comes to your life, again.

Disclaimer : Except for the OCs, every characters in this fic belong to Matsuri Hino.

A/n : This story is originally a round robin between me and my friends from our Kaname x Zero fanclub. It was translated from Vietnamese into English, and since English is not my native language, you probably will find a lot of mistakes here and there, also, this is unbeta-ed, so don't blame me too hard on the translation, of course I will be happy to receive your advices :"). And reviews are love :").

**Chap 1**

Author: Ikeru  
Beta: Hinaghiku

It was a fine night with the moon floated in the clear sky without a cloud, cool winds caressed the air. Dew remained on the flowers as the twinkling light reflected from the windows of the classroom block at night. The gentle fragrance of laurel spreaded around to wrap each movement in the dark.

Zero Kiryuu crossed the school campus to head toward the Principal's office, giving no care about the romantic scenery around. He rolled his eyes and cursed silently which seems so ordinary, after all, has anyone ever seen Mr- grouchy-prefect expressed any emotions other than discomfort? But this time, there was a huge difference between the usual angry Zero and the extremely-not-so-happy Zero at the moment.

He kicked off the office's door, not hesitating to grab the principal's head and smashed it on the table – "You have one minute to explain". He pressed down Cross's head as well as restrained the desire to crush it.

"This is an assignment from the Hunter Association, Zero, I couldn't do anything, all you have to do is living together and we will get another help from a pureblood."- Cross struggled helplessly in order to escape from Zero's grip.

"Just living together? Really, Cross, you're definitely more stupid than I've thought, what's the goal of this whole crazy thing? A pureblood asking a vampire hunter to, I quote ' just live together is fine '? Did you think I weren't happy enough with all those freaking pureblood vampires in my life? Shizuka Hiou, the Kurans and now is some fucking arrogant bastard called Hamasaki? Oh, guess what, I'm really excited to suck another beast dried out of blood now!"

"Zero, you don't need to react so fiercely about that, Hamasaki-sama had his reputation as a calm and dignified person, he sure won't ask for you if there was no exact reason for this business. You should know better than to receive any hostility from another pureblood after the incident with Rido, the Association had already lost so much." – They both understand that this also means the association had decided to sacrifice a low level D such as Zero in exchange for a pure blood, too good for a deal.

Zero didn't say anything, then he turned around to get out of the room, shutting the door violently. Cross saw that act as an acceptance from the silver haired hunter. He sighed, it's not like he didn't know about Zero's feeling but he really had no choice – "I'm sorry, Zero" – He whispered.

.

.

.

Zero closed his room's door. He didn't bother to take off his jacket as he went straight to bed.

Pureblood, pureblood, pureblood, always pureblood. It seems like they had nothing to do other than making him their toy.

First he was thrown into a deep abyss, then they gave him a light which he pleasantly accepted, even though it was all about somewhere else, he didn't care, as long as that light remains by his side. And before he realized what was going on, that light died out, leaving him to return to a dark and cold world of loneliness.

Zero did not cry, he never once complained about the reason why he had to suffer such cruel fate. He just quietly took it all.

And now he was on his way down to another different hole. Just keep going without knowing the destination. But it's not important, he now doesn't have anything left to lose after "swallowing" his half of humanity - also his own brother and his twin already.

_Tomorrow_...- Zero closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sometimes he just hopes to never wake up again.

.

.

.

"Ah, Zero, I thought you wouldn't com..."- Not waiting for Cross to finish his sentence, Zero immediately pushed his head into the nearest wall. He's terribly had some interest in Cross's head recently, not arms, not legs but only his head.

Ignoring the begging came from Cross for him to let go of his head, Zero glared at the opposite side. "That thing" came alone, as expected of a pureblood, they always had the basic words _'cocky'_ on their face, not to mention some advanced vices like _'hypocrisy'_, _'sweet-talking'_ etc... He suddenly had a desire to drag that disgusting thing outside the car to see the other screaming in pain because of sunburn. Well sure it will be listed as one of the happiest moments in his dark life. In any case, Zero had already carried the crime of murdering Shizuka Hiou instead of Kuran Kaname, adding another won't give any harm or disadvantage to him now.

But before Zero's imagination went off to somewhere far away, the car's door opened. As expected, the first thing Zero saw was a black umbrella followed by the appearance of a high, slender figure which belonged to a certain black haired pureblood. The umbrella had done a good job covering half of his face – which Zero's sure was a perfect beauty to the extent that even birds would look down and fishes would look up to admire him. The sun shone on the pureblood when he didn't notice, it seemed like his coat, which worth a whole year wages of some employees, had made him not even knew about his shoulder being exposed in the sun like that. Or he was simply just showing off.

He slowly walked to Zero's side, emitting an aura of the blackest dye and noble but at the same time was also extraordinarily friendly, he stood by Zero with a close distance and raised up the umbrella a little bit, enough to see that freaking-pissed-off-beautiful-face of his. As expected, his appearance didn't lose to Kaname Kuran even one bit. Then, the way he smiles was what Zero thinks is different from the other bastard. He has the most amazing smile Zero's ever seen, somewhat gentle and somewhat mischievous. A chill ran along Zero's side_– calm down, it will be okay, if necessary; one trigger from Bloody Rose is enough to send that stupid pureblood to another world!_ – Zero comforted himself.

"I'm Hamasaki Tsubasa, my pleasure to meet you" – his smile became wider. Was there something this idiotic pureblood didn't understand? The more he laughed the more Zero didn't believe him?

"Hn" – Zero didn't bother to answer, he finally let go of Cross. He had to take a while to get back to his balance.

"A, Hamasaki-sama, I beg for your pardon, may be you'd find it was a little violence but this is how Zero show his lov..." He was once again being hit on the wall – "Hamasaki – sama, please forgive Zero. He's really a short-tempered person, I hope you won't mi..." – This time Cross really shut himself up.

"I understood, then... should we go now, Zero?"

"It's Kiryuu, who gave you permission to call my name?"

"I apologize, Kiryuu, but I only want to have a closer relationship with you in case you didn't know."

"Is that so? For your information, vampire, you took a wrong person." – He quietly went to the car's side to throw his luggage inside and close the door. With his face turned to look outside the window, Zero totally didn't see Tsubasa's mouth curved up into a smile, and Zero was so lucky not to see that.

**End chap 1**


	2. It's not your fault

**Chapter 2: It's not your fault**

Chapter 2: It's not your fault.

.

.

.

The first time in his life, Zero did feel sorry for his superficial thinking. When he thought that this Tsubasa pureblood and Kaname Kuran are similar to each other then he was wrong, definitely wrong.

This bastard was worse than Kaname a hundred times!

.

It all began when Zero and Tsubasa's car stopped in front of the big gates leading to the house where they will start living together. Although Zero had prepared his mind in advance but he still couldn't help himself to avoid feeling discomfort at the luxury sight in front of him, which was the high-priced furniture, expensive wallpapers decorated with large paintings hung along the corridor and some big-sized flower vases placed in different spots in the house.

.  
.

God, was showing off the basic particular trait of every pureblood?

.

.

.

With his gaze swept over the living room, Zero sighed, he'd already accepted Cross's request, guess he just had to endure this whole thing ,which is so unendurable, as long as the freaking peace agreement soon comes to an end, then he'd like to come back to the academy and kill that stupid principal.

Yeah, Zero had thought so and had tried to calm himself like that, in the silver haired prefect's mind soon had set a timetable named _"Ignoring the so-called housemate pureblood"_ right from the time he'd entered the mansion's campus, which were waking up early to go to school and not coming back to the house until dark, on the holidays he would wandering around the streets alone or staying in his locked room to read books with Bloody Rose always ready to fire etc..

Yeah, he was so careful and had prepared everything perfectly, yet, with just one saying from Mr-oh-so-worthy- Hamasaki Tsubasa had made all of Zero's efforts smashed into nothing.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, Kiryuu, during the time we live together, you will have to take me to go to some funny places and play with me neh~"

"What?" Zero's left eye twitched – definitely not a good sign.

"Well, I didn't come here fully for that peace thing between the vampire and human, it's boring, in fact, I wanted to go out and visit the city, and you living together with me is a facilities available to me now, I won't have to spend the hiring of some guides anymore ." Said Tsubasa, waving his hand with such an ignorant face.

.

One  
.

Two

.

Three...

Then the people in the surrounding areas heard some shooting sounds of bullets echoed around the big mansion...Nearby, Cross suddenly felt a chill ran along his spine to the point of dropping the book he was holding, turned around to look toward the direction where Zero and Tsubasa had just driven away, he quietly prayed :

"Please, Zero, please just restrain yourself and spare me my utterly miserable life..."

.

.

.

Zero was frustrated, very frustrated with the noisy sight in front of him. A bunch of girls surrounding a certain black haired man with a friendly smiling face, screaming and shoving each other while that bastard just continued standing in the middle of that horrible school-girl circle with a satisfied and content face. Like it or not, this scene made Zero remember something he'd rather forget. Thinking so, Zero grumbled:

"Come on, Hamasaki, you attracted too much attention."

"But Zero-chan, if I leave now then these pretty girls will be so upset" - Tsubasa replied with a sad face but in fact was so excited.

_Click._

Each Day class female gradually stepped back after hearing that familiar sound, the scene suddenly being covered by a darkly murderous aura emitted from Zero, who is now busy pointing Bloody Rose at the head of the pureblood in front of him.

"What-Did-You-Say?" Zero growled and emphasized every single word, trying to keep himself from making some bullet holes on the fucking bastard who was grinning from ear to ear with such an ignorant attitude.

"There, I've just called you Zero-chan, didn't you hear it, or did you not like it? Then how about another way? Zerorin? Is that ok?" Tsubasa continued to tease Zero, ignoring the murderous air look which was increasing more pronounced on the Day class's prefect face and the gasps from the girls who are worried about his life.

"I warn you...If you continue to call me by any freaking similar names like that then I swear, peace or not, this time Bloody Rose absolutely won't miss its target!" Zero clasped his hand, grinding his teeth in anger, that was it, don't think dragging out that rubbish agreement can threaten him.

"Huh, why is that Zero? A, may be you think it was not fair, ok, from now on, I'll allow you to call me Tsu-chan neh?" The dark haired man said with a wink and quietly leaned over to avoid the silver bullet came from the gun Zero was holding. Angry that Tsubasa had managed to dodge his attack. Zero started attacks in a row but before the bullets was fired off his hand was trapped by Tsubasa and Zero's Bloody Rose was stripped away in a flash. Being very frustrated, Zero threw his famous glance to Tsubasa but it was no use, the pureblood continued to grip his hand as his smiling face still remained:

"Aw, come on, don't be like that, you'll scare all those lovely girls"

"Don't lie to me, vampire, they had ran away already!" Zero cut off Tsubasa's word, trying to escape from him.

"What vampire eh? You're really hurting me with that, can't you call me Tsu-chan or at least Hamasaki-kun? After all, we're at the same age." Tsubasa raised his hand and rub his left chest, pretending to look upset but at the same time he finally let go of Zero to avoid angering the short-tempered boy any more.

"Only in terms of appearance, and I also don't want to appear to be close with you!" Zero laughed scornfully while fondling his wrinkled sleeve. Then he held out his hand, looking at the pureblood with a grimace.

"Now give Bloody Rose back to me!"

"No!"

"You have a death wish?"

"You can not kill me, and if you don't allow me to call you Zero then I won't hand your gun back to you!" Replied Tsubasa stubbornly.

"Damn it, was not annoying me took away your vampire appetite or what?" This time Zero can't bear it any longer, he screamed.

"I didn't mean to anger you, just wanting to be on more friendly term with you, after all, the two of us living together is because of the peace agreement set out by the Vampire council, and with that uncooperative attitude of yours then everything will forever go to nowhere.

Zero then became quiet, though he was still very upset but he has to admit that this vampire was right, but forcing him to be friends with the pureblood is impossible, that's why Zero just continued to stare at Tsubasa. The black haired man sighed.

"It's not something out of your capability, all you have to do is calling me by my name and let me do the same, then we will have a pretty good evidence for the council to see, except for that thing , I promise not to intrude upon your privacy as well as making any difficulties for you anymore, all right?

Carefully thinking in his mind, Zero felt this proposal is quite reasonable, the more he make the Vampire council believe that he didn't hate the pureblood the sooner he'll be released from this whole crazy thing, besides, he won't have to loose anything, calling Tsubasa by his first name or last name for him is not much difference...

"Now, do you want to take back your gun? **Zero**?" Realizing Zero had somewhat cooled down, Tsubasa asked again.

"All right, now give my gun back." Finally, Zero exhaled and answered.

"And that means...?"

"I agree, as long as you keep your promise, **Tsubasa**."

Hearing his name called, Tsubasa grinned, giving Bloody Rose back to Zero immediately as he clapped the hunter's shoulder.

"There, isn't it better?"

But Zero soon slapped Tsubasa's hand away and quickly left, not forget to turn his head and said:

"It didn't mean you have any right to touch me, don't be so dreamy!"

After hearing Zero's word, the pureblood still remained at the same spot, watching Zero's back which was fading. Another smile appeared on his lips.

"Heh, it's ok, the first step like that is good enough,"

.

.

.

"Hamasaki-sama, please, I'm begging you, with things continue to be like this I would have to die because of a heart attack someday!" Cross bent down his head on the table, his voice choked out with tears as if he's about to cry, today after the incident between Zero and Tsubasa occurred on the school's campus , there were some students came to the office to report to him. After hearing about that he had seemed to faint there, as if it wasn't bad enough, Tsubasa had to come to his office, grinning excitedly and told him about his plan of provoking Zero further in the future...

"Huh, why not? I think it's funny" Pretending not to notice the suffering face of headmaster Cross, Tsubasa asked innocently.

"The problem here is not about funny or not, but do you want this peace agreement to fail so quickly? You better know that Zero's hatred for vampires is not normal!" Cross screamed in desperation.

"I've already known that, basically , Zero's popularity after the incident related to all four purebloods Shikzuka Hiou and the Kurans was the reason why I had chosen him to be my partner for this agreement..." Tsubasa calmly replied, unable to hide an excitement on his face.

"But...Hamasaki-sama..." Cross stood up to discourage but was soon interrupted.

"You don't have to worry, my playing always has its own limit... By the way, I've heard that the Kuran brothers will come back to the Academy?"

"Yeah, you also know about that?" Cross lowered his voice.

"Of course, I had told you that I was interested in Zero and everything related to him, hadn't I?" The corner of Tsubasa's mouth curved up. "But for what reason?"

"I will tell you, but don't reveal it to anybody, ok?" Cross whispered with a serious face.

"Uh huh" Tsubasa nodded his assent with apathy while Cross continued his word.

"That is...my sweetheart Yuuki wanted to visit her dear daddy!" After finishing his sentence, Cross began to grin, putting his hands on his face and shouting happily while whirling around his desk.

"Yeah, congratulations, well, will there be a 'welcome-back' party?"

"That's right, how can I not prepare a perfect banquet for my lovely princess and her brother?" Cross replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Heh, sounds like fun, can I go to the party on that day? Tsubasa's face sudenly brightened up with interest.

"Of course, it will be my honor to introduce you to Kaname-kun and Yuuki."

"Ok, I'll come, surely will come" Tsubasa gradually lowered his voice, hand rubbing his chin as a shady smile appeared on his face..." How can I ignore such a funny thing like that."

.

.

.

"Go to hell"

"Aw, Zero, you're hurting me again, a pureblood is inviting you to a party, you should know that there are many people want to be like you but were incapable neh" Tsubasa sighed, his face seemed to be disappointed.

"Are you crazy? Telling me to go to that bastard's party to celebrate his return? Keep dreaming!" Zero shouted angrily, after hearing about Kaname and Yuuki coming back to the academy he has been extremely unhappy, now Tsubasa is adding fuel to the fire by inviting him to go to that stupid party

"But on the contrary, you can meet Yuuki again, didn't you always miss her?" Tsubasa tilted his head, looking at Zero intently like a student waiting to hear the answer from his teacher.

Zero became silent, his amethyst pupils showed a transient gleam of desperation , closing his eyes, he whispered

"Never, I hate her!"

Tsubasa was surprised, though he had heard about the promiscuous and triangle relationship between the pureblood princess and the hunter but he didn't think it's bad enough to make the Zero who always scowling and not caring about anything become so despairing like this. Feeling a little guilty, Tsubasa bowed his head.

"Zero, though I didn't know what had happened between you and Yuuki Kuran, but as a friend and her adopted brother for four years, I think you should come."

Zero's eyes widen in surprise, he stared at Tsubasa before turning away, growling:

"It's not your business. Besides, what did you know about that?"

"No, it's my business, Zero, because it's you who will be my partner in the upcoming peace agreement, so I have the right to know about you, including your past with Shizuka Hiou, of course I had studied carefully on your profile before coming here."

Sighing, Zero replied, still didn't turn around.

"Yeah, you knew about me, so what? If you want to feel pity for me then I don't need it!"

"Eh? Why would I do that? Tsubasa suddenly asked in a voice of surprise, this made Zero turn his head, looking straight into Tsubasa's eyes with no less surprise.

"What? So why did you study about my past? Isn't it for your sarcasms and pretending to pity me?"

"I didn't have time to do that useless thing, I've told you already, it's because you will cooperate with me so I must know about the person who I will live with". Tsubasa shrugged _' And also, because I'm interested in you'_ he thought, but didn't speak out, of course, he doesn't want to die so soon.

" Moreover, I don't think I have any right to pity or tease you about it, everyone has their own pain, no one resemble another, how can I pity you when I couldn't understand about the pain you had had to endure, besides, if the one who got hurt was me, I doubt whether I could be strong as you. So how can I dare to act all high and mighty and trifle with you, if I were you, I might be dead a long time ago, not living up until now like this!" Tsubasa said casually with a joking voice but in fact there was a little comfort lied in his word.

Stunned, Zero silently looked at the guy in front of him, trying to find out if there was any lie hidden in the ignorance on Tsubasa's face as if he cared about nothing, but to his expectation, there wasn't any attitude of irony or malice on Tsubasa's face at all. It seemed that he was really telling the truth, not trying to pretend to understand Zero or looking so confused and uneasy like the others, who had also heard about his traumatic past.

Seeing the confusion on the hunter's face, Tsubasa just waved his hand

"Don't look at me like that, I'm telling you the truth, besides, after all, everything was because of you, why do you have to torment yourself like that. Zero, didn't you know, up until now, it was just you who had created the darkness yourself?"

This time, Zero felt like some weird bitterness filled in his throat, the first time, the first time in his life there was a person who didn't say some meaningless comforts, not trying to be understanding and say _'Hey, it's ok, it was not your fault'_ without caring about the fact that he always feeling guilty all the time. The first time someone knew about his past but didn't advocate him, but scolded him instead, saying that it was his fault because he always hides in his own shell, refuses to accept the fact, that no one lays a charge against him, only him who was the one blaming himself. And above all those things, that person was a pureblood vampire, the species he hated with a passion.

.

.

.

Realizing the unusual silent in the room, Tsubasa looked up at Zero and soon came to panic when he saw the silver haired boy's watery eyes, he began to be perlexed because he thought that may be he had said too much that made Zero shed his tears.

"Eh, was you crying, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I was wrong, ok? Please don't cry, I really hate tears the most, if you cry now I surely won't know what to do"

"Who's crying, idiot, it's just dirt gets in my eyes!" Raising his hand to wipe off tears, Zero grumbled, but his voice didn't contain any anger in it, only a little discomfort and embarrassment. After all, he had almost revealed his weakness to a vampire.

"Heh, is that so? Making me so afraid, if you were angry with me then I would have no way to invite you to the party anymore." Tsubasa sighed in relief even though he knew that Zero's earlier word were just a clumsy excuse to avoid being embarassed in front of him.

"Do you even know how to be 'afraid'?" Zero said ironically after gradually regaining his composure.

"Are you provoking me? Of course I have something to fear, I'm a pureblood, not a saint...for example...like now..." Tsubasa squinted, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Now what?" Zero raised one eyebrow.

"Now I'm really afraid that you will refuse to go to the party with me neh~"Tsubasa lengthen his voice which seemed to be begging.

Zero couldn't help but smiled, so that was what this idiot has been worrying about, even though Zero had thought that somehow he was a profound person, turned out it was a mistake, in the end the pureblood is just a big guy who had a childish character.

"Come on Zero, if I go alone then I will have no one to talk, besides, you had promised to be my guide already" Tsubasa begged pitifully, trying to create the face of an old wolf under a sheep's fur

"Come on, come on, after that I will do whatever you want"

"All right" Zero sighed; he knew that if he doesn't accept then this pureblood will have to cry all night not giving his ears any moment of peace. Moreover, after the last conversation with Tsubasa, Zero suddenly thought that may be meeting Yuuki and Kuran won't be so bad, it's just like Tsubasa said, he didn't have to avoid them. After all, he didn't have to be sorry about anything, they were the ones who still owe him an apology, then he will go to the party openly, he has his own rights to do that.

"Really?" Tsubasa's eyes brightened up at Zero's answer, he immediately turned around to leave the room, not forget to tell Zero about his next act which made the silver haired prefect grimace fretfully.

"I'm going to report to Headmaster Cross now, he will surely be happy about this"

The the room door closed again, leaving Zero alone in the empty space. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and walked back to his room, totally relaxed to think about the upcoming party. Placing his hand on the bedroom's doorknob, Zero smiled softly when he suddenly realized that he was wrong for the second time...

Tsubasa Hamasaki, that idiot was not so hateful as he had thought at all.

TBC

**A/N : So how was that? Bet Tsubasa's character turned out to be the most unexpected right =). Btw, this chapter was written by me, like I said, this fic was a round robin with 3 authors; I'm just the one doing the translation :") So what did you think? As always, reviews are love~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And Happy New Year everyone, Akemashite Omedetou Gonzaimatsu.**


	3. You, her, and us

**Chapter 3: You, her, and us**

**At last, chapter 3 is up everyone; sorry it took a longer time than usual. And wow, 13 reviews, you guys are awesome. I love you all * give hugs and kisses***

**And here are some replies from me to my dear readers :")**

**JTFLAM: Well, it's true that Tsubasa has some intentions with Zero beside curiosity and stuffs, but you probably has overestimated him, he's the type of person who speaks out loud what's on his mind but at the same time can be considerate of what he's said too, not some evil guys who hide his true nature under a smiling face:")**

**Love332: Yeah, Tsu-chan's surely interested in our dear Zero-kun :D. And Zero, well, you will hear him saying "I like you" to Tsubasa later, but don't worry at all, this story is KanZe :D.**

**LuanRina: In fact, if Yuuki had chosen Zero over Kaname may be I wouldn't have hated her so much like now, but yeah, as we had known, she's just a bitch after all, I have nothing against incest, really, but she just makes me sick :(. And yeah, thanks for liking this fic, I'll try update it asap, so could you do the same to your fic "Falling" too ;;)**

**ben4kevin: It's KanZe, Tsubasa is just a stimulation :D**

**iBunny: Don't worry, he will not treat our Zero badly. He's a little noisy but definitely a ...erm...good guy**

**Harumi-sama: We'll see if Kaname would be jealous ( And btw, it's not only him :"))**

**Now, onto the chapter, shall we :D**

**Chapter 3: You, her, and us.**

_Written by : Hinagiku_

_Beta reader : Ruyuha (me ) and Ikeru._

Zero fixed his suit for the last time in front of the mirror. It was said to be a suit but all of that was just his normal prefect clothes, the only difference was a red rose attached on his left chest. This was inherently the nature of Zero, he's never been interested in dressing for swank just because of a party, he only wears what he likes and feels comfortable with it, he could even wear his simple white shirt and uniform pants if he wants and doesn't need to care about what other people might think or say about him.

"That Tsubasa will definitely complain about this" Zero sighed and thought about the scene of Tsubasa whining about him not wearing the clothes that he'd chosen.

"Well, I have to deal with it later, now it's time to go." Zero told himself, he gently closed the door and walked along the long corridor to the staircase.

"Hey, Zero, why are you not wearing the suit I've chosen for you? It took me 2 hours to find the ideal one and I thought that it would suit you admirably, but now... You make me really sad." Tsubasa lamented at the exact moment Zero had his foot downstairs.

"It's my right to wear what I want, not your business. Besides, I feel more comfortable with my prefect clothes than that tight costume which you had given me." Zero replied coldly, barely interested in Tsubasa's tone and expression of grief. As he has thought, Tsubasa had begun his speech at the moment he saw Zero. Completely contrary to him, Tsubasa dressed himself up very classy with a golden tie-pin, branded shoes and a classic tuxedo with a rose attached on his left chest as well. He looked like a modern prince in general. _"All pureblood are the same, always love to flaunt."_ The hunter thought angrily.

"Well, it's ok, though you still look cute in this outfit; I think it suits you the best." Tsubasa smiled gently to Zero, the only thing he wanted now was that the silver haired hunter would be happy to come to the party, that's why he didn't want to upset him. "Shall we go then?" He raised his hand to make signal for Zero.

"Yeah, but hey, call me '_cute'_ again then don't blame me for being too heartless to you." Zero threatened. He didn't like that word at all; it made him sound like such a kid.

"Huh, but it's the truth." Tsubasa said innocently and immediately had his head being targeted by Bloody Rose. "Stop fooling around and go quickly." Zero growled.

"All right, all right, that's it, you're really a short-tempered boy, one day you must quit your way of settling things by force or else you will be in trouble." Tsubasa sighed and slightly lowered Bloody Rose

"It's not your business, vampire."

.

.  
.

" Zero, come on, hurry up" Tsubasa said out loud to urge the silver haired boy who was still going slowly at the entrance door, he would meet up with Yuuki and Kuran soon, it's hard to believe that it was half a year from the day when they left the Cross Academy. _What's with this sudden return?_

Seeing Zero's anxious face, Tsubasa walked toward Zero and gently rub his head. "It's okay, I will be with you so you have nothing to be afraid of." He assured him with his cheerful and innocent smile as usual.

"Who said I was afraid? Just go quickly" Zero flung Tsubasa's hand away lightly and walked toward the car waiting for them. Even though Tsubasa's last words had made him calm down, but when did he start to belive him? He only talks to him and sometimes comforts him, thats' all. So why did he feel safe now with Tsubasa by his side?

"Don't worry, I won't run away." Zero turned back to Tsubasa and said, because by now he had understood that if he continues to escape reality then he will never be able to move foward. So he will have to face it no matter how difficult it will be.

"Yeah" Tsubasa replied Zero with his small smile. _I hope everything will go smoothly_ he silently thought.

.

.

The car stopped in front of the large mansion where the party was being held, Tsubasa and Zero got out of the car and walked to the hall together. Zero could see Kaname and Yuuki from afar; he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. Yuuki, his –used-to-be-best friend now was standing with the person whom he hated the most, Kaname Kuran.

"Everything will be okay." The voice of Tsubasa as well as a pat on Zero's shoulder has cut through his line of thought.

"I know"

.

.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Kaname Kuran and lady Yuuki Kuran, I've heard a lot about you two and have been constantly looking forward to the day when we would have an opportunity to meet, I hope we will be good friends." Tsubasa grinned while shaking Kaname's hand and gently kissed Yuuki's when he went to greet them.

"Me too, it seems to be a good start of friendship there" Kaname smiled back. He was really surprise to see Tsubasa was still intact, he has heard from headmaster Cross about Zero living together with a pureblood named Tsubasa Hamasaki because of the peace agreement appointed by the Hunter Association, to tell the truth, when he first heard about it he had felt...pity for this Tsubasa, because he thought the unlucky pureblood would have received some bullets from Bloody Rose sooner or later, and yet...he didn't even have a scratch on his body while Zero just stood silently beside him throughout the conversation between them.

_"I wonder what did he do to 'tame the beast' like that?"_ Kaname asked himself since even him couldn't do it well without being pointed at by Bloody Rose.

"Oh yeah, Kaname, this is Zero, I guess you knew him already neh, he's living with me now, he's really cute, isn't he?" Tsubasa said as he put his hand on Zero's shoulder, pulling him closer to him. Zero seemed uneasy because of Tsubasa's act and quickly pushed him away which is of course accompanied by some frustrated muttering words but absolutely no taking out Bloody Rose as usual, Zero didn't want to behave like an idiot while Kaname was here, Zero was sure that he would put on his hateful teasing smile like he wanted to say "Oh, I see, you're still the same stubborn and short-tempered Kiryuu like before, no change huh". And Zero certainly didn't allow it to happen no matter what.

"This is the address where I was living at, if you have time may be you and Yuuki can come to play neh, I'm always ready to welcome you guys" Tsubasa said smiling while giving Kaname a small paper that had his address on it.

"Thank you, I definitely will come" Kaname took the paper in a polite way, he was also curious to know what Tsubasa had done to make Zero was so 'obedient' like that.

As for Zero, he was really frustrated when Tsubasa did that, he will certainly ask for his stupid behavior right after the party, did Tsubasa think he'd like to see this arrogant pureblood so much that he had to give Kuran their address? It looked like the paper has been prepared before, that's why Tsubasa could get it out of his pocket so easily like that. If this was one of his jokes then he'll surely be dead when Zero had done with him, on the other hand, if he thought this little friendly thing would help to resume his relationship with Kuran and Yuuki then he was wrong, nothing could do that, even if he did want it to...

"Well, okay, now we have to go to the other guests here, I hope you will enjoy your fun at the party." Kaname said to Tsubasa and Zero then continued to go to greet the other people with Yuuki.

.

.

Zero sighed in relief when the figures of the Kuran brothers were out of his sight; the hardest part was over, now he can relax a bit more then. That's what he thought until...

"Ah, isn't that Tsu-chan?" A voice emanating from behind Zero

"Ehh, is that Aku-chan, you're also here?" Tsubasa's face brightened with joy and cheerfulness when he found out the owner of that voice. Zero also turned back, he saw a young man with a tall, slender figure and striking appearance with dark red eyes and long black hair which was plaited pigtail. The powerful aura emitting from him made Zero realize he was also a pureblood.

But the strange thing here was the way that unexpected guest had stared at Zero intently before an evil smile appeared on his face (which was, according to Zero, quite similar to Tsubasa)

"Is this him?"

"Yeah, my new love, what do you think, isn't he cute?" Tsubasa replied with a smile and an innocent voice.

"Yeah, not bad, your sense of beauty is excellent as always, Tsu-chan" the long haired pureblood said before turning back to reach his hand out toward Zero" Zero Kiryuu, isn't it? I've heard about you for a long time, but to know that you're my best friend's lover is unexpected."

Realizing the meaning of the talk from earlier till now, Zero suddenly became angry.

"W...what, Tsubasa, how dare you..." Zero's hand grabbed Tsubasa's collar and intend to strangle him but suddenly became aware of Kaname's inquisitive look from a distance, he reluctantly let go because he didn't want to make a fuss, lowering his voice, Zero hissed " I'll kill you later, but for now, who the hell is this pureblood?" He said while pointing to the long black haired man.

"Pointing your finger toward another person is very rude, Zero, and by the way, since you have asked, this is Akuma Shihebi, my best friend from childhood~" Tsubasa raised his hand and fixed his collar as well as smiling satisfactorily.

_"Great, another pureblood."_ Zero thought, cursing his own fate, why did he always have to meet up with purebloods everywhere?

"It's an honor to meet you, Zero Kiryuu, please forgive my discourteous action earlier" After finishing his sentence, Akuma smiled and bent down to kissed Zero's hand lightly. Of course it made Zero flush furiously because of embarassment.

This time it seemed the hunter's anger had reached its limit, not caring about what the vampire in the party would think about him, he immediately took out Bloody Rose from his pocket and shot over Akuma's shoulder

"Eh...?" Both Akuma and Tsubasa still tried to feign innocence despite the fact that there was a gun pointing at them.

"I-Will-Kill-You-Two." Zero hissed, emphasized every single word.

"Zero, put your gun offf quickly, everyone's looking, do you want to die so soon?" Tsubasa lowered his voice, trying to withdraw the Bloody Rose from Zero's hand but he was soon scolded by him.

"Shut up, I will kill you first you pervert" Zero growled, the word 'anger' was clearly written on his face, and perhaps things would have gone worse if it wasn't for the intervention of a –certain-someone.

"Kiryuu, you're attracting too much attention, put away Bloody Rose and try to calm down now." A familiar voice rang out, making the hunter quite startled; he turned around and saw Kaname standing next to him.

"This is not your business!"

"I'm afraid that it is, this is the party everyone has held to celebrate my return with Yuuki, I can't let you destroy it. Moreover, if you really want to shoot Hamasaki and Shihebi now then, one, you will be in big trouble with the Hunter Association, two, you will be eaten alive here, or if you're lucky enough to escape then you'll still have to hide for the rest of your life. Therefore, I suggest you should think more carefully before taking action." Kaname replied calmly.

"You..." Zero gritted his teeth, he was angry because...Kaname was right. He's always right, even though he didn't like it at all but he had to accept that what Kaname has said couldn't be rebuffed. Moreover, if this incident reached the ears of the Association then it would deem obviously for Zero to kill himself. Zero quietly grumbled while putting Bloody Rose into his pocket again.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce to everyone, this is Zero Kiryuu and he is living with Tsubasa Hamasaki sama as a request from the Hunter Association. He's a little short-tempered so don't bother yourself with the "I will kill you" or anything, it was just a joke from him to Hamasaki sama, now please continue to enjoy the party" Headmaster Cross spoke up to break the atmosphere which was increasing the stress level.

"Look like you've escaped this time, next time if you intend to do something stupid or acting like a child then you should consider carefully whether it's worth your life or not." Kaname said coldly and turned towards Yuuki whose eyes were still wide open because of fear and confusion at the noisy scene earlier.

"Phew, it was lucky that Cross and Kuran had helped us " Tsubasa sighed in relief. "But Zero, why were you suddenly so angry?"

"You still need to ask? What with the 'my new love' and then 'not bad' huh? Am I your toy?" Zero hissed.

"Eh, why do you say that? I never see you as our toy. I just thought that you and Akuma were both my friends, and it's okay for friends to joke around a little in order to introduce each other, right?" Tsubasa replied calmly, deliberately emphasizing the word '_friends'_ .

"_Friends?_" Zero asked surprisingly, it's just...it's been a long time since he's used that word, probably from the day he refused Yuuki, but now there was an idiot blatantly stood in front of him and told him he was his friend, and to made it worse, that idiot was a pureblood. To tell the truth, Zero was quite embarassed to hear such things from Tsubasa.

"Of course, what are we if we weren't friends?" Akuma said as he hugged Zero's neck while Tsubasa smiled gently.

"Hey, let me go you sick pervert, I'll surely shoot you, and Tsubasa, if you have time to stand watching and laughing like that then come here and help me!" Zero growled, slapping Akuma's hand violently.

"Ahh, there you go again, it's too cute you know that..." Both Akuma and Tsubasa said in unison

.

.

.

"Those three seem to be friendly with each other, at first glance they look like they've been friends for so long." Said Headmaster Cross while coming to stand beside Kaname.

"Yes, it seems so" Then he smirked, feeling interested with the scene in front of him. Kiryuu and two pureblood vampires being friendly to each other, strange things like that surely existed on this world.

"Kaname-kun, I don't know if I should ask you this, but why did you and Yuuki return to the Academy?"

"Because Yuuki wanted to visit her friends, that's all"

.

.

.

"It's so boring" Zero sighed, he hated parties because he never has anything to do except standing on guard silently or watching the others dancing and eating. Akuma and Tsubasa have gone off to somewhere together after that noisy incident, he didn't care, he's happy enough as long as those two leave him alone.

"Hey, Zero" Yuuki said shyly, she has came from behind when he didn't notice. Zero was wrong again, he always had to meet up with some fucking vampire every time he thought that he would be alone for five seconds. Last time it was Akuma, now it's her.

"What are you doing?" Yuuki tried to make a conversation with her friendly voice.

"Nothing" Zero replied coldly, not bothering to look at her face.

"Oh, I see, umhn...how have you been lately?" Yuuki continued to speak with a halt which made Zero feel more uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone" Zero said as he walked pass Yuuki. Despite sayting he would not shirk, but to him, meeting her like this is enough. He didn't have the mood to talk to her as well as Kaname. _"Anyway, it will be useless."_ He thought, talking won't help him and Yuuki to return being friends like old times, he'd rather leave before he causes more suffering for both of them. It's better that way.

"Z-Zero, wait" Yuuki reached out for Zero but was slapped away sharply by him. "Don't touch me!" He said sharply then quickly walked away leaving Yuuki with a stunned face. Then Yuuki felt Kaname's presence behind her, she went to hug him and sobbed.

"I really don't know why Zero was like that, I just want to chat with him like we'd done in the past, after all, I came back here because I want to meet him again." Yuuki choked back her tears and whimpered.

"It's ok, don't cry anymore. I'll talk with Kiryuu later." Kaname comforted his beloved sister while whispering in her ears - "You only need to know that I'll be right by your side."

Yuuki seemed quite happy with that sentence, she quickly wiped her tears and smiled "Yes, oniisama"

The cold wind outside the balcony made the hunter shiver, well, of course, now is the beginning of February, that's why the weather is like this.

"Zero Kiryuu." A sudden voice rang out made him startled, he turned around and saw Kaname. Angry because of being disturbed several times today, he grumbled.

"What did you want?"

"Nothing important, but I want to know why you can be friends with those two pureblood Hamasaki and Shihebi but not with Yuuki"

"If this is all you want to talk about then excuse me" Zero said briefly then turned to walk away.

"You haven't answered me yet" Kaname raised his hand up, blocking Zero's way.

"It's because I hate her, if you want to you can tell her this. Now get out of my way, and don't call me by my full name like that, it makes me sick."

"All right Kiryuu, if you want, but from now on if you don't want to talk to Yuuki then I require you not to appear in front of her, I don't want to see Yuuki being hurt because of you.

"No need to remind me about that, Kuran." Zero immediately walked away before Kaname could say anything.

.

.

.

"Zero, what's wrong, you don't look so well, are you okay?" Tsubasa's worried voice intertupted Zero's thinking.

"I'm fine, but hey, can we go back now, I'm tired already" Zero shook his head and walked away.

"All right, if you want to" He smiled to Zero and turned to say goodbye to Akuma before going to the car outside.

Zero didn't say anything during the trip back to the mansion and so did Tsubasa. Because he knew that the silver-haired boy was very sad. He wanted to comforted him but he also understood that any words of comfort right now couldn't make Zero happy, what he needed was being alone.

The car stopped in front of their house, Zero came out quickly and raced to his room. He shut his door violently then knelt down on the floor, panting. He wondered why he suddenly felt so tired, all of his feelings was rushing back in a flash, the lonliness and coldness as well as anger mixed with grief. He recalled the time when he and Yuuki were still together and promised to be friends forever. Now those happy times are far away...too far away...

.

.

.

Kaname stood in front of Tsubasa's mansion hesitatingly for a long time then pressed the door bell, it's true that Hamasaki has invited him but he didn't intend to be so urgent, it's just because Headmaster Cross wanted to give some parcels to Hamasaki and Kaname having some works near by is such a convenience, that's why Cross has depended on him for help, Kaname of course couldn't refuse Yuuki's adoptive father, so now he was here, in front of this large mansion. The door opened automatically and Kaname allowed himself to go inside. Right after Kaname stepped through the gate, he immediately heard Zero's yell rang out from the house.

"No, stop, let go of me now you bastard, it's hurt!"

"Ahhh! Come on Zero, stop struggling, everything will be much easier if you..."

"No way, let me go, idiot!" – Zero cut off Tsubasa's word.

Curious of the convesation which sounded rather harshly with an ambiguous content he'd heard. Kaname gently opened the door _"Let's see what Hamasaki had done to tame Kiryuu like that after all"_ , so soon as he got inside, Kaname saw a scene he shouldn't see...

_To be continued_

**Wow, a cliffhanger isn't it. And anyway, chapter 4 has yet to be written so you probably will have to wait a little longer, it's now my friend Ikeru's turn to write and she's quite busy, I will try to write some omake for you in the waiting time, or if it's too long then I will write chapter 4 myself, Ike-chan can take her turn in chap 5 so don't worry :D. And btw, I have up a link to my drawing Tsubasa and Zero in my profile, if you're interested you can go and see it. Now bye bye, have a nice day everyone.**


	4. The New Day and Night Class students

**_Chapter 4: The new Day and Night Class students._**

Zero reached out to turn off the alarm clock. He sat up, feeling haggard than ever. The hunter got out of bed discontentedly. Yesterday was a terrible day. He looked at his image in the mirror and sighed, asking himself – _What have I done to be stuck in this damn situation?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_* Flash back*_**

Zero struggled angrily, trying to get rid of Tsubasa with his own life. They were in such a – _easy-to-misunderstand_- position with the dark haired pureblood being on top of the hunter, an evil smile appeared on his face as he was holding Zero's hands and keep them remained on both side of his head.

Vampire!

Zero's hunter instinct shouted out loud desperately. To him, there was nothing more humiliating than being seen by the species he hated the most in a weak state like this. He used his knee to kick into Tsubasa's manhood with all of his energy. Although this method was not really good but – _there is no need for this kind of shameless guy_ – Zero tried to defense.

Tsubasa screamed painfully and let go of his hand. Zero chose that moment to kick into the pureblood's stomach violently and escaped from Tsubasa's grip. Everything seemed fine until the main door opened and this time Zero suddenly was aware of his clothes's state.

He slowly looked up.

Kuran Kaname! In the multitude of vampires existed in this world! It has to be Kuran Kaname!

He looked surprised. But who wouldn't be like that seeing this scene.

Zero Kiryuu, the famous vampire hater, was now having a reddish face along with crumpled clothes while his hands were clutching the collar.

Tsubasa Hamasaki, the brilliant pureblood, on the other hand, was kneeling on the ground, his back facing Kaname and he seemed to hold something in his...ah..._lower body._

'Ah...' - Kaname said quietly, suddenly understood what had just happened and couldn't help chuckling at his realization. Although he didn't believe there was any romantic feeling between the two but he still had to wonder – _What did they do to lead to this situation?_

Tsubasa slowly stood up, his legs trembled slightly – "Zero, come to think of it, I never do any excessive thing to you so why did you...what would the elder say if I can't do _that_ anymore..." – Zero blushed – "_How could this guy can say out loud those vulgar things like that? Was he really a pureblood?" _- Not waiting for Tsubasa to finish his sentence, he raised his foot to trample on Tsubasa's hip, making him stagger.

"Not excessive? Well, have I been tolerating you too much?" – Zero growled, Kaname's presence made him feel like a farce and he didn't like it at all. His mood became worse than before.

Tsubasa suddenly stepped back, he had known Zero too well. In these cases getting out of his sight is the best solution – " Ah...ah...I was wrong Zero, it was my fault. Don't get angry, it's not good for you but well, can you...uhmn... keep Kaname's company for me?" He made a pitiful face, his every word came out sounded rather painful. The hunter was startled with that – "_Did I kick him too hard?"_

"Hamasaki, I can come back later" - Kaname didn't quite like the idea of being alone with Zero. Totally not.

"No, no, never mind. Zero certainly can be capable of keeping your company, right?" Tsubasa tried to make a smile. To see him being so miserable like that, Zero somehow felt remorse. He swallowed –_Look like he also wasn't happy at all, may be I could get Kuran out of here after this crazy Tsubasa went off_ – thinking so, Zero nodded. And that's what Tsubasa had been waiting for, he disappeared immediately, leaving two vampire in his luxurious living room.

Zero turned to looked at Kaname – "Don't you know how to knock a door before you open it, Kuran? Or all of your shameless purebloods are taught like that?"

"Why Kiryuu? Did I ruin the loving moment of you two?" – he said, deliberately emphasized the word " _loving_". Kaname chuckled softly – _change of plan_ – he will stay and irritate the hell out of Zero instead of leaving immediately as planned.

"You...!" – Zero hissed.

Kaname suddenly laughed evilly – "Anyway, I've came here to visit already, won't you take me to see around, Kiryuu?"

"No, if you like you can go by yourself" – He turned around and went toward the stairs.

"Oh, so, is Zero Kiryuu the kind of person who doesn't know how to keep his words then?"- Kaname said as he leaned on the wall, arms folding in front of his chest and looked at the hunter.

"What do you want Kuran? I know you also don't like to stay alone with me at all."

"Have I ever said that Kiryuu?" – the pureblood tilted his head.

Zero frowned and went to stand in front of Kaname angrily – "Listen, you and I no longer have any more debt, why do you keep bothering me?"

"I don't remember about bothering you Kiryuu, you agreed with Hamasaki willingly, don't you remember?" – Kaname took another step. Their body almost touched each other. Zero could slightly recognize the smell of sun still remained on the pureblood clothes. Their faces were a little distant from each other, to the extent that Zero can feel Kaname's breath close to him. He turned away fretfully -" Take off your coat, that odor is unendurable."

"Oh, Zero Kiryuu doesn't like the sun?"- Kaname smirked sarcastically at Zero's words but still take his coat off.

"It's true that I like living in the day but it doesn't mean I have to like the smell of the sun as well. But, isn't this hour your vampire sleep's time? What did you come here for?" Zero mumbled in a low voice – "Like that one idiot Tsubasa was not enough."

"It's also your sleep time." Kaname replied.

"Kuran!" – He has gone to his limit already. Zero growled – "This house has nothing for you to see, or you tell me your purpose directly or you get the fucking out of here"

"To say it politely, nice house, all are luxurious goods" – Kaname slapped lightly on a statue-" And to put it bluntly...then, first, I was curious at how Hamasaki has managed to "_tame"_ you like that. Second, I have something to give to Hamasaki. Third, I was not satisfied with your answer that day, Kiryuu."

Zero stopped to look back at Kaname – "First, it's not your business, he didn't '_tame'_ me. Second, why didn't you give that to him earlier? Third, I don't care if you comforted or lied to her, just do what you want"- The Day Class prefect said as he was passing the pureblood to go to his room when he was suddenly held back.

"Once again. I. Don't accept that answer of yours"

"Accept it or not is your matter." – Zero flung Kaname's hand away from his shoulder.

"Then what do you tell me to say to Yuuki? That _"Yuuki, despite his previous craziness about you, Kiryuu had just told me he hated you?"_

"What you say has nothing to do with me."

"After everything Yuuki had done for you? Kiryuu?"

"After what she had done for me, Kuran? Yuuki gave me her blood, I killed Ridou, carrying the crime of killing Shizuka for you. It's fair, Kuran, that was not what she volunteered to do. It was wrong to love someone like Yuuki, but aren't you looking for this day? The day she has finally belonged to you?"

"Someone like Yuuki? You had gone too far" – Kaname shoved Zero to the wall and clenched his neck.

"Really? You're the one who forced me to say it" – Zero replied calmly. Today he has no mood to fight – " Your loved one was always the most beautiful, you wouldn't understand what I said, Kuran"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, either you loved Yuuki too much that you couldn't realize her evil intention or you'd known about it already but still continued to love her. However, anything I said would never reach those ears of yours so never mind."

Kaname frowned, even though he was not happy with Zero's words but he still let go of him. Then he took out an envelope from his coat and gave it to Zero- "Give this to Hamasaki. My work here is done. And Kiryuu, whatever you think about Yuuki is not important to me as long as you don't be rude with her, if not, I will have to disturb you again" - Kaname said and turned away, heading toward the door.

Zero looked at Kaname going off in a confusing way – What's wrong with him? – "Those pureblood are really cracked" – he concluded, looking down to read the letter...-" What the... TSUBASA HAMASAKI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING NOW!" - Zero yelled.

"What? I...am not hiding..." – He lowered his voice gradually when he saw the letter – "Ha...haha… did you see it?"

"What's this?" Zero threw the letter at the pureblood.

"Uhmn...letter of admission to Cross Academy...Day class?" – The pureblood voice became mumble. He's known he would be killed.

"You..." – Zero gritted his teeth.

"Wait wait, calm down, don't be angry, everything can be settled later, violence is impolitic! Impolitic! I'll explain"

"Explain? That I'm your toy to juggle as you like?"- Zero took out Bloody Rose

Tsubasa closed his eyes and said constantly – "This is because I don't want you to face Yuuki and Kaname alone, all right? And I also don't like the pureblood princess that much so I will go to the Day class with you. I will be a prefect and be in your control Zero, no running around and no fangirls as well, ok? If you have me as a prefect, the Night Class will be more obedient and the Day Class will be dominated, isn't it?"- The pureblood waited to hear the gunfire but nothing happened, he slightly opened his eyes. The hunter had lowered his hand and turned away, not looking at Tsubasa.

"If you won't wake up on time tomorrow I won't wait for you, I don't care if you'll be grilled or not"

Zero ran upstairs and mumbled, knowing Tsubasa could hear what he said well.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I have my own ways, heh heh, I'm a pureblood you know" - Tsubasa said after Zero went off, hearing vaguely as Zero cursing him about being an arrogant guy.

**_*End flashback*_**

.

.

.  
.

The hunter sighed, why did he allow himself to be lured in this stupid agreement? Thinking about it, he always surrendered easily to all of Tsubasa's spontaneous actions. Why was that? Because he's a pureblood? No way, he never submitted to any command of Kuran or Shizuka Hiou, so what did Tsubasa have to be more than them? Zero bit his lip, surely there must be a reason. He went into the bathroom; let the cool water soothe his thoughts. It's fine, as long as Tsubasa was different from other purebloods and remained the way he always was then the reason for Zero's wonder is not important.

He cut off the water and went back to his room. The drops ran down along Zero's body curve and sank in the mat on the floor. The hunter dried his hair and dressed in his uniform then went downstairs. Zero didn't have the habit of eating breakfast so he just went to the kitchen to drink some water. But suddenly, he stopped at the living room.

Zero looked at the clock. It's seven o'clock and fifteen minutes in the morning. He looked into the living room.

"Tsubasa?"

"Good morning Zero" – The pureblood startled, yeah right, Zero has just caught him smiling alone.

"You look like..."

"I know Zero, I couldn't sleep last night"- Tsubasa cut off Zero's sentence, giving a long yawn clearly – "In some parts it's because of going against my usual biological clock, and the rest is, well, I was too excited to even close my eyes. The main reason for that is probably because I was eager to _study in team_ with others. You know, I've always been studying alone when I was a child because there's no one to keep up with me."

Zero rolled his eyes and tilted his head, he didn't know if he should sympathize with Tsubasa's lonely fate or beat him again because of his arrogance. He now had dark circles under his eyes like a panda, absolutely different from his usual charming and chic style. Zero then laughed – "I really can't stand your childishness, Tsubasa"

"Zero, you've just laughed neh. It's really cute when you laugh so why do you have to grimace everyday? Ouch, you kicked me again. You're really weird, I was complimenting you, why was you angry? Ah...I know, Zero-chan is embaras...ok, ok, I will shut up." - After that Tsubasa took his bag and went out with Zero. Surprisingly, the sunshine had no affect on him except Tsubasa's eyes needed a while to get used to it – "Surprise? I'm a genius Zero, there is no one like me in the world you know" – he smiled caddishly – "Come on, the car is waiting"

"We're not going by car" – Zero said, not bothering to look at Tsubasa.

"Why not? Isn't it better going by car?" – The pureblood opposed.

"You need to ride a car even with this close distance? Do you have a brain? If you want to show off then you can go alone, I'm walking" – Zero flung Tsubasa away and went to the small gate.

"Wait, ok, you win, I will walk, you're satisfied?"- Tsubasa ran after the prefect. He talked non-stop all the way to the academy. Asking from how many students going to school to how many rest room the school has, most of them are out of Zero's knowledge, who would care about silly things like those, that's why, despite all of Tsubasa's meaningless questions, Zero basically didn't hear.

.

.

.

"A! I didn't know _studying in team_ can be such fun"- Tsubasa's voice continued to disturb Zero's ears; they were on the way to the Moon Dormitory.

"No one use that word, idiot"

"I think it's appropriate. But the education system here is really strange, those are things I'd learned from...hmnn, what age was it again? Look like it was five or seven or something. I still can do those math questions without hearing the teacher's saying."- Tsubasa smiled satisfactorily, he certainly was showing off.

"Tsubasa, are all pureblood as good as you?"

"All most, Zero. Basically, not only pureblood but also aristocrats often learned those things from a very young age. The rate of process, slow or fast, is depended on one's intelligence because we all have our own tutor. For example, if I'd known about these knowledge when I was four years old then may be a normal vampire learned it at five, six or seven years old, depend on each individual. Why?"

"Is your intelligence affected if you turn into a human? Because I find the way Yuuki absorbed these things was really difficult, let alone in four or five years old. Even now I heard Yori said that she still couldn't pass the average grade"- Zero smirked slightly, standing on guard. The sound of boos and groans rang out as usual. But on Tsubasa's side, all the Day Class students obediently backed down just with his smile.

"I'm not sure about this Zero...but it's really bad like you said then...a..ha ha. I shouldn't talk about it right now"- Tsubasa glanced at the Moon Dormitory's gate while it was opening.

Kaname took the lead as usual. Following him was... – "Ahh, it's the new student, did he also transfer to the academy like Hamasaki-kun?" – "Aw, he's so handsome" - "A, look" – the whispers and screams of the Day Class female rang out continually – "Why can Kurosu go with them?"

"Yeah right, she doesn't deserve it"

Tsubasa paid no attention to these words; he'd heard them this morning already, now his entire mind was placed on a certain person – "Aku-chan, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Tsu-chan you really have a quick tongue eh, how did you climb to this prefect position?" – Akuma hugged Tsubasa's neck, which made the fangirls screamed out loud excitedly.

"It costs me a great deal of persuasion"- Tsubasa said proudly and turned his face upward. Then he went to greet Yuuki – "We meet again, my lady, last time I was impolite with your brother neh~" He smiled.

Yuuki looked surprised that she was unable to speak; she looked at Tsubasa then turned to Kaname and finally glanced at Zero secretly. When their gaze met, she suddenly shuddered. That cold glare, Zero never looked at her like that. Yuuki looked away awkwardly.

"Go away quickly, Shihebi, let go of Tsubasa now and move out! You're making trouble!" – The Nigh Class grumbled and cursed Zero silently. Akuma winked at the hunter then followed his new classmate.

"Aku-chan, are you staying at the Moon Dorm?"- Tsubasa called out to Akuma

"Yeah"

"Come to live with me then!"

"It's you who invited me then, so, see you later, Zero"- Akuma blew a kiss to him then ran off immediately.

.

.

.

"Hey, Akatsuki, do you realize Kaname-sama's strange behaviors after he came back from Hamasaki-sama's house?"- Aidou pulled Kain by his sleeve and whispered.

"Huh? What strange behavior? Don't poke your nose in other's business Hanabusa"

"You pighead, Kaname-sama is obviously worrying about something, see, he even ignore what Yuuki is saying" – Aidou scolded quietly, pointing toward Yuuki's side.

"Whatever it is Kaname will solve it himself, you don't need to bother about it, want to eat pocky?"

"You have the mood to eat pocky?" – Aidou threw a I-can-not-believe-you- glance to his cousin.

"So what are you going to do? Not eating anything until Kaname-sama returns to normal?"

"Well I..."

"Well you better shut up, what has to come then it will come. Want to eat pocky, Shiki?" – Kain turned to Shiki and Takuma, ignoring Aidou utterly. And a long distance away from them are...

"Oniisama, why was Hamasaki-san accepted to the Day Class?"

"That was because of the Headmaster, he didn't apply to the Night Class" – Kaname lied, it was Tsubasa who came and requested to be in the Day Class and he was approved by him, however, letting Yuuki know about this will just make more troubles, she will beg him to come back to study in the Day Class and that is impossible. Although he didn't know what Tsubasa had done but how can Yuuki withstand the sun? More importantly, how can he let her slip away from him again? – "Just be a good child now, Yuuki"

"Yes"- She replied quietly.

Kaname didn't pay attention to her anymore, he continued to think about what Zero had said that day. To tell the truth, Kaname of course knew that even though Yuuki was staying with him but she always remembered about Zero and thirsted for his blood. He didn't say anything because she has finally belonged to him, the hunter would be the past sooner or later. But now, he realized that his thinking was so simple. Perhaps because he was the winner so he was never really interested...Is Yuuki selfish and greedy as Zero had said?

In his eyes, Yuuki is an innocent girl, she has no malice to anyone but...there wasn't a pureblood that were born to be naive. As if the ambition, pride and pureblood are one, whether it's someone lethargy, gentle or arrogant, a pureblood never suffered anything, they always calculate to seize the chance and advantage whether it's intentionally or not.

He turned to Yuuki suddenly, what affection did it have then? Aren't they all the same as each other? So does he have any problem if Yuuki was like that? Kaname always told himself about it constantly but why, why did his heart feel so wrong now?

_Kiryuu Zero, what have you done to me?_

**_To be continued._**

**_So yeah, Akuma and Tsu-chan have joined our Zero in the Academy, and what with Tsu-chan inviting Akuma to live together with him? Zero will surely be mad, and Kaname, aw, did you see the last sentence? "Kiryuu Zero, what have you done to me?" (Just wait Kaname, you will be in more trouble once you fall in love with him xD~)._**

**_And reviews are love, as usual, but this time I also want you guys to tell me about your opinions about Akuma's appearance too, was it different from your imaginary or not? I want to know :")_**


	5. The picnic

**Chapter 5: The picnic**

**Yeah, I'm back, everyone, this time is a quicker update right :"). And tomorrow is the Lunar New Year, wooooh, I'm so excited, but also sad at the same time since when the holiday is over I will have to go back to school :((. Well, think about it later :D**

**And wow, it was hard writing and translating this chapter, I hope you guys will be pleased with the result, seriously, I should go to bed or play games and stuffs, but no, I don't want you guys to wait any longer, so here, please enjoy it :D. And chapter 6 is being beta-ed so the next update probably will come soon :D. And umhn, what do you want me to draw next, since someone asked me to draw a picture of Akuma, Tsubasa and Zero, and I think may be I can take requests from you guys too, so what do you want to have for a cover of a chapter ;;), feel free to tell me and I'll draw it for you.**

**Now, onto the chapter, shall we?**

**Chapter 5: The picnic**

.

.

.

Honestly, Zero's life has been a lot easier since Tsubasa went to the Day Class. Obviously, having the pureblood as his partner prefect has lessened the screaming of those fangirls every time the Night Class passed over. It was mostly because of the eye-catching appearance and the friendly smile of Tsubasa, sometimes it was Akuma who took the initiative in reminding the Night Class students to be more 'docile' in order to avoid causing trouble for his best friend. Because of that Aidou hasn't dared to fool around freely anymore, also the Night Class didn't need to be told by Akuma to understand that they shouldn't provoke a – pureblood-prefect- to put themselves in danger. Besides, Cross seemed pleased that the relationship between Zero and Tsubasa was no longer as bad as before, so he has given Zero a little peace, and it means no more grumbling and whining to the hunter's ears. That's why the image of Tsubasa in Zero's eyes has been much improved, the silver haired boy has told himself to treat that idiot nicely after all these things and reduce the violence he's been using to him.

.

.

.

And that was Zero's thinking from yesterday, but now he really wanted to shoot the brain out of that Tsubasa Hamasaki's head. Not to mention that long haired bastard who was sitting next to him with his feet on the couch comfortably.

"Tsubasa, answer me immediately, what does this mean?" Zero said angrily while pointing towards Akuma who was drinking coffee with ease as if nothing has happened.

"Eh? Why did you ask, Zero, didn't you invite me to come living together?" Akuma replied with an ignorant face.

"It was this bastard, I did not!"

"Ahh...please restrain yourself Zero, anger is not good for your health..." Realizing that the situation has become tense, Tsubasa jumped into the conversation to dissuade.

"If you want me to stop being angry then tell your friend to get out of here!" Zero shouted.

"How can I do that, are you telling me to break my promise? A pureblood never do that. Moreover, Akuma is my best friend, how can I let him stay in the dorm and not being able to welcome him in my house?" Tsubasa said as he presented a melancholy face.

Zero kept silent, although he was very angry but the things Tsubasa had said weren't wrong, also, his invitation of living with them to Akuma had nothing to do with him, it's just...whenever those two pureblood are together the result's always been him being irritated, nonetheless, prevention is better than cure.

Then Akuma waved his hand and said, as if he could read the hunter's mind:

"If you're going to worry about me disturbing your peaceful life then you can rest assured, I won't do that, in addition to now you also have the ownership of this house, I don't want to cause trouble for Tsu-chan, look, you've made him scared out of death there, put off your frowning face will you? I promise I will not annoy you anymore, if I do so I will return to the dormitory immediately, is that ok with you?"

"Please Zero, please, please, please, please let Aku-chan stay with us~" Tsubasa spoke out to beg after seeing the conversation between Akuma and Zero. In front of Zero now was no longer the pureblood Tsubasa but only a child who was asking his parents to buy him a new toy.

"Also, Akuma's schedule of studying is different from us, of course the time for you and him to meet will not be many if not rare, that's why it will be fine, so please Zero, please, I'm begging you" Tsubasa added to be sure.

"All right, but if you do anything troublesome then don't charge me for being cruel to you." Zero finally said, revealing his bored face.

"Uh, ok, we won't do that, thank you Zero" Tsubasa jumped up excitedly and hugged Zero but quickly took Akuma's hand and ran upstairs after being nagged and threatened to have Bloody Rose pointed at his head by the hunter. Being left alone in the room, Zero sighed, wondering to himself perhaps for the umpteenth time why he could easily agree to that idiotic pureblood.

.

.

.

.

.

"Didn't I tell you not to make any mess already?" Zero slapped his hands on the table, yelling angrily while Tsubasa hide behind Akuma as said pureblood told Zero to calm down constantly and tried to force him sit back on the chair.

"We didn't do anything, this is really one of the activities from the peace agreement, it's because Tsubasa has joined the Academy that Cross wanted to hold it now" Akuma replied calmly while Tsubasa continually nodded as if to confirm what Akuma has said.

"Don't lie to me, Cross told me it was you two who suggested!" Zero gritted his teeth. He has known there was something fishy when he was called to the principal office today, but hearing about the announcement of a collective picnic between the Day and Night classes was really inconceivable.

"Suggesting or not, it is the same now, the plan has been on the paper already , Zero, even if you kill us now, both students from those two classes would still take part in the upcoming activity." Akuma then smiled confidently and added "That is, if you can kill me and Tsu-chan eh"

"You...!" That's it, this pureblood dared to talk back to him? That bastard Akuma, his character is really the same as his name.*

"Erm...hey Zero, I know you're angry, but can you sit down and hear me out?" It was until this moment that Tsubasa decided to speak as he was pulling Akuma by the sleeve.

Silence, then Zero sank in his seat and said viciously:

"All right then, say anything you like, I knew right away that there will surely be trouble!"

Realizing Zero's reluctant acceptance, Tsubasa just smiled sadly and continued:

"Zero, I know it's really hard for you to give your trust to us vampire, especially after everything you had to suffer, but you also have to give us a chance to prove it to you that not every vampire is as bad as Shizuka and Rido."

"Moreover, aren't you a vampire yourself, Zero?"

Zero froze, then he looked at Tsubasa surprisingly, who was wearing a serious expression to face him this time. But somehow he wasn't angry, just feeling bitter choking suddenly in his throat, he remembered the time when he had a bloodlust and also... the time when he was on the edge of losing his own humanity.

"You don't need to remind me, I understand it too well, but that just gives me more reasons to oppose. You know how dangerous blood thirsts are to a vampire." The tragic sight has appeared in Zero's amethyst eyes for a moment, making Tsubasa suddenly felt guilty, yet he still tried to convince the prefect:

"Trust me, Zero, we're able to restrain ourselves. Furthermore, everyone is trying to build a better relationship between vampire and humans, so I'm sure that nothing negligent will happen. And I also want you to understand that I didn't talk about you being a vampire for any sarcasm but because I believe that if you can overcome your bloodlust easily and not falling to level E then we absolutely can do that, Zero, please, just this time, aren't things would go smoothly if you agree to cooperate? The time you get stuck with me will be shortened too." At the end of his sentence Tsubasa began to lengthen his voice purposely, emphasizing the meaning of _"shortening the time"_

Zero didn't know what to say to Tsubasa, he couldn't tell the pureblood it was because of Kuran and Ichiru's blood that had prevented him from falling to level E, but now thinking back, did he really not try to do anything? Could it be that, up until now he still thinks about himself as a useless person? Right after telling Tsubasa that he will not hide from the past anymore? Can he trust this pureblood again, trust him, and give himself another chance...

"What do you have to ensure?"

"Eh?" Hearing the hunter spoke suddenly, Tsubasa turned his face upward and looked at him.

"What do you have to ensure that the Night Class will do no harm?" Zero repeated.

"Ah, it's simple, I've contacted Kaname about this and he seemed interested so he's promised to look after the Night Class carefully, also he had told Cross to set up a group of observers in case the worst would happen. Not to mention if you count Akuma and me then we have four purebloods in the Academy currently, I think there won't be any vampire who's stupid enough to commit suicide like that" Tsubasa said while waving his hands and laughed.

"..."

"Zero?"

"Fine, just do as you like..."

"Ah, really, well it's good, you'd agreed to participate in the activity then, let me help you to register neh, I finally can rest assured now, you know, I'd feared that if I have to convince you any longer then we can't keep up with the deadline, after all, the picnic is tomorrow" The pureblood said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"You're really...hey wait, what did you just say? When will the picnic occur?" Zero's left eye twitched slightly when he realized the abnormality in Tsubasa's words.

"Tomorrow? Why?" Tsubasa tilted his head and said while Akuma grabbed his best friend's shoulder and ran to the door to fend off a few bullets from Bloody Rose.

"BASTARDS! WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT SOONER?"

.

.

Meanwhile, Kaname was looking at the contents of tomorrow's picnic carefully which has just been sent to him, including the rules for the "Treasure Hunting" contest proposed by Cross.

"Kaname?" The voice coming from behind the door has let Kaname knew it was Takuma Ichijou, he then allowed the blond vampire to open the door while sitting back and played with the paper.

"So I assume that you've read about the activities tomorrow already? How're the rules of that "Treasure Hunting" contest?" Said Takuma with his usual smiling face.

"Hmnn, it's indeed interesting" Kaname smirked since he knew Zero was strongly opposing right now.

"Tomorrow will be very promising."

.

.

.

.

Sometimes Zero wondered if Cross was truly a mature man or not since he's always acting like a three-year-old kid no less. For example, today picnic's activities were all irrelevant and childish games that no high school student would be interested to join in such as racing, tug of war, then a quiz about the Academy's history. It was really boring in Zero's opinion, so he didn't understand why the other students could accept them and seemed so excited to participate, they're even looking foward to the _"final contest"_ or something that was about to happen. In fact, Zero doubted if he would gather here to listen to that joyful voice of Cross announcing the final activity of today's outing if not for Tsubasa and Akuma going after him all day and insisted on playing with them. To him, suffering Cross's stupid games until now was enough.

"And finally, it has come to the _'Treasure Hunting'_ contest between the Day and Night Class, whoever finds the treasure first will have the right to own it completely with a little gift from me as a bonus: The answers paper for the upcoming exam." Cross winked at his students in the loud cheers.

Zero clapped his forehead; really, even answers for the monthly exam can be used as the prize too? No wonder those students seemed interested, but why did the Night Class also looked so eager like that, well, they're abnormally smart right?...

"It was mostly the spirit of emulation Zero, award or not is not important; the main purpose is being fun." Tsubasa said while flapping Zero's shoulder.

"Uh huh" - The prefect nodded and said absently. Well, whatever, he could endure it as long as this outing's going to end soon.

"And these are the contest rules, everyone here will be divided into several groups, each consisting of two people and they will take turn to solve the puzzles and follow the available road signs to the treasure's place..." Cross's voice rang out steadily as Zero continued to be oblivious, he could tell that Tsubasa will surely want to be in the same group as him. On the contrary, he also didn't know who to pair with except that idiot...

"And those two-people groups will be decided by random draw."

"What!" Zero suddenly shouted, then after realizing he has attracted too much attention, he immediately lowered his face as he muttered softly despite Tsubasa's concerned gaze. From afar, Kaname chuckled when he saw Zero's response, it was so predictable...

"Oniisama? What's wrong, you seem happy..." Yuuki spoke softly

"Nothing, Yuuki, I just feel that this contest will be interesting" Kaname smiled and answered his beloved sister.

"Yes, I think so too" She nodded.

.

.

"Tsubasa you didn't tell me about this!" Zero hissed angrily.

"I swear Zero, I really have no idea, I've just heard about it for the first time…" Tsubasa shook his head.

"I don't know, if I have to pair up with some freaking vampire from the Night Class then I absolutely won't take part in this contest!"

"Zero, please, you still want to shirk even after we've got to this stage? How can the peace agreement end soon if you don't have any try yourself?!" Tsubasa's voice turned to plead as usual but this time was somewhat more assertive.

"But I..."

"And how can you be so sure that you will be pair up with someone you hate? You see, there are many Day Class students here, as well as Aku-chan from the Night class, the possibility is really low."

Carefully considering in his mind, Zero thought may be it wasn't bad at all, just like Tsubasa has said, the probability that he'll paired up with the Night Class is not that much, besides, he could negotiate to change partner later since being together with the Night Class in a group is the biggest wish of every Day Class student, or if he didn't have anyone willingly to have their fellow changed then he still can ask Tsubasa's partner to change their position with him and he's sure the pureblood would help him too.

"_When I'm done with this I swear I'll never agree to any request of that Tsubasa anymore..."_ Zero thought, sighing. Seeing the prefect has seemed to accept his persuasion, Tsubasa then drew his attention to Cross, who now was reading out loud each group's names.

"The first group: Akuma Shihebi and Kain Akatsuki"

"Ah...Aku-chan, so you're not with me then, it's really unfortunate neh, anyway, try your best ok?" Tsubasa lengthened his voice, showing his regret as Akuma gently smiled to him then walked away to stand next to Kain.

"Next: Aidou Hanabusa and Tsubasa Hamasaki"

_"Damn!"_ Zero cursed silently, it's over now, his plan of convincing Tsubasa's companion is already a failure, 'cause he didn't expect that blond guy to accept anything from him let alone his offer.

After that, headmaster Cross continued to speak out other groups's names, most of Zero's acquaintances has been called already, he began to get nervours when he didn't hear his name, wondering who would be his partner.

"And finally: Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu" Cross ended his long list.

"What the hell is it?" Zero yelled then ran to grab Cross's collar – "Are you kidding me? Why does it have to be Kuran and me?"

"Zero, ca...calm down, how can I know, it was the lot..." Cross said in a weak tone, he knew it, he's known right away that he would be in such torture since he opened that last lot.

"That's right, Zero, it's not Cross's fault, take your hands off now or you will kill him for sure." Tsubasa tried to lessen Zero's anger. Then it was Kaname who spoke this time:

"Hamasaki is right, Kiryuu, I'm asking you to have more control in your actions, and moreover, I'm not happy with your attitude there." Kaname frowned, of course he knows Zero didn't enjoy the fact that he'll get stuck with him in the same group because he also didn't like it at all, but does he need to seem so pissed off like that? He's acting as if he's really that hateful.

"Shut up! Tsubasa, change your partner with me, I will be in the same group as you, tell Aidou to go with Kuran, doesn't he always like his leader? Just change the group!" Zero threw a disgusted look to Kaname then turned to tug at Tsubasa's jacket.

"You can't Zero, changing partner is against the rules!" Cross said incapably.

"I don't care. I don't want to be with Kuran."

"Come on Zero, there you go again, just please, I'm begging you, is not being cooperative for once hurts you that much? Come on Zero, I also want to pair up with you but it's really impossible..." Tsubasa frowned miserably, sometimes Zero's temper really made him want to give up...

"Yeah, besides, if you can change your partner then it will be unfair to the others, don't be such a child, Zero, it won't kill you if you try to endure this time" Akuma added.

"You...you..." Zero froze; he didn't expect everybody to fight against him together like this.

Kaname stared at the sight of Zero tightening Tsubasa's sleeve and didn't want to let go. Somehow this scene made him feel uncomfortable. What was that, Zero only showed him his hatred but now he was clinging to Hamasaki – another pureblood – like that, he was nothing more than him.

"Kiryuu, if you want to change the group then it's fine with me, because I think you're unable to leave your **beloved** Tsubasa there" Kaname said calmly, deliberaty stressed his sentence.

"What?" Zero turned to Kaname and growled, what does it mean? What was he refering to? Was it about that time he ran into Tsubasa and him?

"Ah, so that's the reason, why don't you say it sooner? Aww, Zero-chan, if you don't want to leave me then all you have to do is say so neh" Tsubasa said as he raised his hand to cover his face, pretending to be embarrassed but soon turned to grimace in pain by Zero's kick.

"Shut up! And you, Kuran, fine, we'll go together, no need to provoke me!"

"I'm just telling the truth" Kaname remained the calm look on his face. Zero grimaced then grabbed the guide-paper from Cross's hand violently and left, leaving Kaname behind for quite a distance after the pureblood decided to follow him.

"Aaaaa...I hope the contest will go well..." Headmaster Cross put his hand on his chest, whispering.

.

.

.

"Heh heh, that previous scene with Zero was so interesting" Akuma said joyfully while waving the guide-paper in his hand.

"Hmnn" - Kain nodded silently, to tell the truth; so far it has just been Akuma talking while he just listened to the long haired man quietly. Even though he knows that the pureblood will be tired of his boring company but he couldn't notice anything at the moment.

"Eh? Why don't you say anything, am I that bad in talking?" Akuma turned to Kain.

"Ah, no, forgive my rudeness, Shihebi-sama, I just didn't focus that much"

"Are you worrying about something? Can you tell me? Ah, I know, you're worrying about Hanabusa, right?"

Kain nodded.

"So it's true then, no way I'm not going to notice it after being in the same class with you for several days, that kid's always causing trouble and leave things for you to settle later. You don't feel comfortable now because you had to leave his side and not being able to look after him, am I right?" - Akuma smiled evilly

"May be, moreover, being together with him for so long has made my worry turned into responsibility and no longer a duty anymore." - Kain sighed.

"Ah, it's ok, he's with Tsu-chan now, everything will be fine, Tsu-chan won't bully your beloved cousin, so don't worry" Akuma pat his partner's shoulder.

"You and Hamasaki-sama seem to be very close, right?"

"Yes, that guy and I are best friends since childhood. But that childish and credulous personality of him was not suitable for a pureblood at all, so I always have to take care of Tsu-chan and prevent him from doing anything stupid, that's why I understand your feelings, Akatsuki" Akuma shook his head slightly and smiled at the thought of those times when Tsubasa ran to him to complain because he had nothing to do.

Kain laughed quietly to sympathize with the pureblood. Then they kept going.

.

.

.

"What will we do now? It's your fault" - Tsubasa lamented

"What, it were you who cheated" - Aidou opposed.

"It wasn't cheating, it was distracting, Hanabusa, and besides, Kaname can't get lost with his pureblood abilities, it's your fault for making a fuss over it" Tsubasa pouted, looking at the road sign that was broken. His team has reached here a while ago and when the pureblood knew that Zero's group was also moving towards this place he's decided to change the direction of the sign just to annoy Zero, but he didn't expect Aidou to object his idea because it will cause more difficulties for his Kaname-sama, therefore the result of their quarrel was the sign being broken after being pulled about from here to there.

"Well, if you ask me, it's better to get away before Zero and Kaname come here, I don't know how do you think but I don't want to die because of some stupid bullets." - Said Tsubasa while pulling Aidou to run as soon as he realized the hunter's group was coming despite Aidou's yells and struggle. He will apology to Cross later for disrupting the contest but right now he has to run for his life.

.

.

.

Zero frowned while looking at the pile of woods that used to be a road sign. Okay, he knows the prize for this contest is really promising, but do they need to play a foul game like this?

"Seem like we have some trouble" - Kaname moved on from behind Zero.

"Yeah" The hunter answered indifferently. The situation between them has been like that since earlier, he went and Kaname followed, they absolutely didn't said anything except for the time they needed to solve the puzzles and report to the observers at each station, anyway, this was a big step, at least they didn't work on killing each other as usual.

"What do you plan to do then?" Kaname asked.

"Don't know, just do whatever you want"

"Kiryuu, in case you forgot, we're now partners, of course I can't decide anything on my own without your opinion."

Zero fell into silence, there he goes again, why does this pureblood have to be serious all the time, it's not like they like each other that much, besides, this is just a game, does he need to speak with an air of importance?

But then again, so far Kuran hasn't done anything to provoke him, all right, if he was trying to cooperate then he also had to make concessions, just think about it as a part from that stupid agreement.

"Well, certainly many other groups have came here before us, so if we can find out their tracks then we would know which way they'd gone to" Zero spoke after a while.

"All right, then let's go" Kaname walked away and this time it was Zero's turn to follow the pureblood, they kept going to the forest until some creatures appeared and made them come to a stop.

Level E.

Zero slowly backed down tensely, he didn't think those monsters can blatantly break into Cross Academy, but depending upon the situation then he and Kaname were besieged by more than 5 level E. Compare to Kaname's strength – although Zero hates to admit it – they're nothing. Plus some silver bullets from him will be enough. Turning to his right side, Zero realized that Kaname was fighting with three of them, ok, so his work was the two left. Thinking so, Zero intended to take out Bloody Rose but suddenly remember he didn't have that important weapon with him.

"Damn that Tsubasa! What the hell with _'you don't need to carry a gun around when you go to a picnic'_? Now what do I do?" - But before the hunter has anytime to think, a level E has rushed to him, Zero promptly dodged its attack then turned to kick at its leg, as soon as it became slightly staggered, he quickly added another punch on its chest. Seeing the monster has knelt down completely, he drew a symbol of hunter charm in the air above the level E's head. Then Zero shouted:

" Bruciare" **

After Zero finished his sentence the level E in front of him caught fire on its body immediately, it screamed in pain while the body slowly decomposed and broke apart into dust. But the hunter barely had the time to breathe when he discovered the second level E had ran to him from behind, not having enough time to react, he lose his balance and fell on the ground as he rolled over on it to evade the attack from high above, not being able to counter-attack, he held up his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes, thinking silently _"It's over."_

_._

_._

Not feeling the attack came onto him, Zero opened his eyes, to his surprise it was Kaname standing in front of him as the level E was disappearing gradually. His left hand's holding onto his right shoulder which was now soaked with blood. Obviously, it was because of the level E that attacked Zero earlier.

"_He...saved me?"_ Zero thought surprisingly, staring at Kaname's wound.

"What are you doing Kiryuu? Why didn't you shoot them?" - Kaname finally turned to look at Zero and hissed angrily – "Would you still be alive if I didn't come on time? If you want to show off then this is not the right time"

"What, you..." Zero was going to respond when he suddenly realized there was some water drops fell on his face, he looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds began to gather, it looked like rain.

"Now fighting isn't the best solution, we better find a place to shelter from the rain, everything will be discussed later." Kaname sighed, waiting for Zero to get up quickly then they both left.

.

.

.

.

The melody of rain falling steadily on the window's frame sounded so peaceful. The small cabin in the forest seemed to be engulfed by the white screen of rain surrounded it. Look like this was one of the Academy's forgotten warehouses that Kaname and Zero had founded by luck before they'd both been soaked. However, contrary to the overwhelming and impetuous rain outside, the atmosphere inside the house was quite stressful and serene with the two vampires.

Zero sat in a corner, trying to fix his hair that was soaked with water while Kaname stood beside the window and looked outside. Zero started to feel uncomfortable with this dilemma. He swore quietly:

"That idiot Tsubasa, let see what I will do with him when I come back..."

But Zero wasn't aware that Kaname was looking at him from a distance. The pureblood also had the same thought as Zero, he didn't like this silence at all, even though they're not arguing but it's still unpleasant. Further more, being alone with Zero like this has made Kaname remember about the questions in his heart lately, so may be he should take this opportunity to clarify everything at once.

"Kiryuu"

"What, Kuran?" Zero replied, not bothering to look at the brunette vampire.

"About you and Yuuki, I want to know, what did you mean when you said she had evil intentions?"

"That again? Why do you and I have to be back to this subject every time we meet?" Zero grumbled dispiritedly

"Because I don't want to have any untrue bad words about Yuuki, as you know, she's my sister and fiancée; I won't allow her to get hurt." - Kaname replied calmly.

"Ah, of course, the royal vampire princess can't be insulted by a level D and an ex-human, the strong always win, doesn't it, Kuran?" - Zero said sarcastically.

"Kiryuu, I need a serious answer!" Kaname hissed, again, it's was this attitude of the hunter that always made him frustrated and not being to control himself over his desire to kill him.

"I'm being serious, if you don't want to hear your beloved sister and fiancée being humiliated anymore then why bother to ask me? Or may be you'll try to kill me later to cover her offence, who knows..."

"Kiryuu!" - Kaname growled, that's it, he wants to test his patience?

"Did I say anything wrong? Moreover, why are you so preoccupied with that? Yuuki totally belongs to you, she's no longer Yuuki Kurosu, she is Yuuki Kuran now, so why do you need to worry about my opinions, isn't it better if you're just live happily together?" - After finishing his sentence, Zero turned to look straight into Kaname eyes, and for a moment the pureblood realized there were so many mixed feelings in those amethyst orbs, it included the resoluteness, anger, anxiety and...

_...sorrow..._

Kaname didn't say anything. He doesn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to talk when he was faced with that gaze of Zero. It seemed like he has seen some weaknesses at the bottom of the hunter's heart when it comes to Yuuki in the brief second he looked at those eyes, and Kaname knows, Zero doesn't hate Yuuki entirely as he'd thought.

They kept silent again and Zero turned his head away, it was until then that Kaname's started to draw his attention to the white skin on the non-tattoo side at Zero's neck, the Day Class prefect didn't fasten his first two buttons as usual, revealing a part of his chest and neck. If Kaname wasn't injured he wouldn't bother about it, but he has lost a lot of blood from the wound caused by the level E earlier and being able to feel the pulse under Zero's neck like it was inviting him doesn't help at all, Kaname was aware that his eyes are changing its color to red and his canines are lengthened gradually.

Noticing the anomaly from Kaname, Zero looked back; when he saw the pureblood's red eyes he realized he was too careless. Right, Kaname was injured and being alone with him like this was clearly rousing the thirst for blood from him. Knowing where the pureblood's look is going toward, Zero pulled back his collar then cough quietly, expecting Kaname to realize what he means.

Hearing Zero's cough as well as seeing his action, Kaname then realized he's just lost his control when he stared at the hunter as if he was a delicious food. Clearing his throat softly, he spoke:

"I apologize for my previous action, Kiryuu, but you can rest assured, I won't attack you"

"Hmnn" Zero nodded slightly, he also didn't want to argue with Kaname, and nonetheless, he was injured because of him. But, ultimately, if Cross didn't organize this ridiculous game then may be they wouldn't be in this mess. The thought of his monstrous adoptive father made Zero grumble:

"Stupid Cross, it was all because of his childishness, we're high school students here, what about this _'Treasure Hunting'_ game?"

Kaname smiled at Zero's saying, he seemed to agree:

"I agree with you, Kiryuu. But I'm also curious about the treasure Cross wanted us to find, well, although with our situation like this, I have to say we have given up half way."

Zero turned to looked at Kaname with amusement, so he has the same thought as him? Good, at least he was not the only one who was the victim of Cross's crazy games:

"I wouldn't expect anything at all; have Cross's gifts ever been normal?

"Yeah, right..."

So they both took turns to complain about Headmaster Cross after that, in fact, there was only Zero saying and Kaname adding some comments. But the strange thing was that they have felt pretty comfortable while talking to each other, no Yuuki, no vampire or hunter, simply two students talking about their Principal. The feeling was very different compared to the previous talks between the two. Zero suddenly thought that may be Kaname was not so bad, his sense of humor was quite good and he was not as rigid and serious as he thought. And Kaname, he realized that behind the usual stern and frowning face of Zero was a profound person, and the prefect also proved to be a good listener. In a moment, a lot of bad impressions of them about each other were greatly reduced, so they they continued to talk until the rain stopped...

.

.

.

.

"Zero!"

"Kaname-sama!"

Everyone had found out where Kaname and Zero were after roughly an hour. Tsubasa, Cross and Akuma rushed to hug Zero while the Night Class surrounded the pureblood and Yuuki was sobbing. They were really worried when they realized that the two were missing.

"Zero, you scared me out of death there, when I knew about those level E breaking into the Academy I thought my heart was going to drop out" - Tsubasa hugged Zero while Cross's clinging to him and cried, saying he was a bad 'daddy' because he couldn't protect his son.

"Agrhhh, come on Cross, I'm fine, let go of me, it's annoying!" Zero yelled exasperatedly.

"Kaname-sama, I'm truly sorry, it's my fault that you're injured, please punish me." - Aidou said as he was weeping while Kaname just looked at him quietly while Kain was trying to pull the blond vampire away from their leader.

"I'm fine, Aidou, it's really nothing, but if you want to atone for your fault then please investigate the reason why those level E could appear in the Academy like that" - Kaname frowned slightly. Yes, this is clearly strange, there must be a reason behind it and he has to find out quickly before having any danger threatening the peace of the school.

"Yes, Kaname-sama!"

"All right, let's come back to the Dorm" - Kaname wiped off Yuuki's tears and waved his hand to dismiss the Night Class students around him. He was going to walk away when he heard Zero's calling him from behind.

"Kuran!"

The pureblood turned back and saw Zero standing there, the hunter's face didn't show any emotion, he motioned the Night Class and Yuuki to go ahead then started to walk to Zero's side.

"What's wrong, Kiryuu?"

Zero lowered his face awkwardly, he kept quiet for a while then looked up at Kaname, looking puzzled:

"I...uhm...about your wound..."

"What about my wound?" - Kaname asked again, both surprised and excited at this newly expression of Zero.

"Thank you...for saving me." - Then Zero quickly turned away and ran toward Tsubasa and Akuma who was urging him to hurry and Kaname was left alone, suddenly aware of Zero's words after being stunned for a long moment.

And what Zero didn't see was the smile appeared on Kaname's face right after that.

_TBC_

.

.

.

**Note :**

***: Akuma's name means "Demon" while the words "Shi" and "Hebi" in his last name mean "Death" and "Snake" in Japanese, that's why Zero has said his personality is the same as his name, demon eh, he's really a little devil there.**

****: It means "To burn" in Italian**

**Awww, isn't it great, our Zero didn't hate Kaname so much like before, he even thanked him for saving him :"). And the scene of Akuma and Kain was just so sweet, they both worry about their important persons. Well, I really want Kaname to talk about his Zero like that someday :"), probably soon...so until that day, please be patient with me. And the last words, thanks for your reviews, and for those who subscribed and added favourite to this story, I appreciate that :D**


	6. That strange feeling

**Chapter 6: That strange feeling**

**Uwah, I'm really sorry for the long delay everyone. The beta progress of this chapter took longer than I'd thought and then my schoolwork just suddenly came up at the same time so I rarely had time to translate this chapter. I know, I'm such a bad guy, that's why this time I also draw a picture of chibineko KanZe for you guys, go to my profile for it, please accept it as my apology for being late (again), I promise to bring the next chapter to you as soon as possible. Once again, I'm soryyyyyyyy *Hide in a corner and cry***

**Ah, forgot to mention, in the last chapter, when Zero thought he couldn't tell Tsubasa that he had been able to keep his sanity because of drinking Ichiru and Kuran's blood, he was referring to Yuuki Kuran, not Kaname. As I had said, Zero never drank Kaname's blood in this story, well, he would do it soon, but not now or in the past, I'm telling you that so you won't get confused.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now, onto the chapter, shall we? ;;)**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6: That strange feeling.**

.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

_The pureblood turned back and saw Zero standing there, the hunter's face didn't show any emotion, he motioned the Night Class and Yuuki to go ahead then started to walk to Zero's side._

"_What's wrong, Kiryuu?"_

_Zero lowered his face awkwardly, he kept quiet for a while then looked up at Kaname, looking puzzled:_

"_I...uhm...about your wound..."_

"_What about my wound?" Kaname asked again, both surprised and excited at this newly expression of Zero._

"_Thank you...for saving me." Then Zero quickly turned away and ran toward Tsubasa and Akuma who was urging him to hurry and Kaname was left alone, suddenly aware of Zero's words after being stunned for a long moment._

*End flashback*

Kaname opened his eyes lazily and realized he was lying on the sofa with his usual book on his chest. Actually, Kaname has a habit of falling asleep while reading a book but there were not many people who know about it. Takuma is the only one and he also didn't want to tell anyone else... Kaname suddenly remembered his previous dream, he didn't understand why Zero's face when he thanked him continued to appear in his mind repeatedly after returning from the picnic and the encounter with those level E recently. The reluctant face with a red tint of the hunter made him feel interested every time he recalled it. Although he also found himself a little strange when he really _thought_ of him but he couldn't deny that Zero's expression at that time was very cute. _"Kiryuu, you're more interesting than I'd expected"_ the pureblood thought and smiled softly.

.

.

.

_At a place near by_

"Achoo"

"Zero, are you okay? Look like you got a cold neh, or may be it was because you were caught in the rain last week?" Tsubasa asked anxiously when he saw Zero sneezing and shaking even though the weather was very nice.

"I'm fine. No need to worry, I'm not that weak" Zero replied and turned forward. _"Look like someone has just mentioned about me"- _ he suddenly thought.

Somehow Kaname's image suddenly appeared in Zero's mind but it was suppressed immediately right after that when Zero shook his head _"What's wrong with me, how can I think about him? He didn't have anything to do with me anyway."_ The silver-haired boy continued to let his mind drift off, not paying attention to everything around until he bumped into someone who went from the opposite direction...

"Ah..." - Yuuki moaned because of her falling to the ground and then she was stopped while trying to stand up by a hand reached out in front of her

"You ok?" Zero said, not bothering to look at his –used-to-be best friend, he should have ignored her but it was his carelessness which had made Yuuki fall, that's why helping her couldn't be avoided.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Zero" Yuuki smiled and gently took his hand and let him pulled her up.

"Hn" The prefect nodded slightly, intending to walk away but Yuuki's grip on his sleeve made Zero can't do that.

"Uhmn, I...Zero, about last time..." Yuuki faltered.

"Zero, what are you doing there? We're going to be late for class" - Tsubasa said from behind Zero and he breathed a sigh. The first time he was glad to be called by Tsubasa, he'd rather go with him than continue the conversation which he did-not-like with Yuuki.

"I have to go now, or else that Tsubasa will complain again." He quickly turned away before Yuuki could say anything. He was suppose to get angry or told her to get her hand off him when she wanted to hold him back but somehow he has been able to control his temper and returned to his patient self like he was in the past with Yuuki Kurosu. Sighing, he thought it was probably a second of his unusualness, but deep down inside, Zero knew it was because of another reason-

_- Kuran Kaname-_

.

.

.

"What took you so long Zero?" - Tsubasa said when Zero came to his side.

"I bumped into Yuuki Kuran." - Zero replied shortly

"Oh, I see, but hey, you didn't get angry with her or something? Zero, I know you hate her but being rude to a pureblood is not a good idea."

"Don't worry, I know what to do. I also don't want to hear that Kuran nagging forever about how I have to treat his sister." Zero said tediously, even though he didn't want to admit it but his change of attitude towards Yuuki was mostly because of Kaname.

"Good, I'm glad that you understand, look like you has become more mature after returning from our picnic trip, you were even less grumpy with the Night class than before, Zero, Zero, you're completely grown up neh~" Tsubasa said enthusiastically

"I don't need your comment"

To tell the truth, Zero was also surprised with himself when he said that, when did he begin to care about his actions and attitude in front of Kaname? It's just...after being saved by Kaname from the level E and having a talk with him Zero had realized that Kaname wasn't really bad as he'd thought. He...was quite nice actually, If so, may be he won't argue with him anymore, it's not like he will die if he tries to treat Kaname normally right?

.

.

.

"Onii-sama, I have something good to tell you." Yuuki stepped into Kaname's room with a merry face.

"What is it Yuuki?" Kaname looked up from the tower of paper in front of him.

"I won the first place in the Treasure hunting contest and was rewarded with a couple of tickets to the hot spring. I will go with my colleague so I thought it's better if you know about it." Yuuki said and waved the two tickets in front of Kaname.

"I see, it's good, you will go with Yori right?" Kaname smiled gently, so that's it, the hot spring huh? Headmaster Cross is quite generous then.

"Yes" Yuuki answered her brother with a cheerful smile.

"But you look more happy than usual, is there something else? Since I do believe you are now also used to enjoying those luxurious places like that."

"Yes, actually there was one more. Today I met Zero and he didn't ignore me or being grumpy like before, he even helped me to get up when I fell, it looks like Zero doesn't hate me anymore."

Kaname suddenly froze. He was supposed to feel satisfied when Zero began to treat Yuuki better, but the scene of the hunter smiling or being friendly with Yuuki again made Kaname feel uncomfortable, no, Kaname absolutely didn't get jealous. It was because he had remembered about that painful look in Zero's eyes back then whenever he heard someone talking about the silver haired boy, yes, Kaname still remembered, those eyes that filled with mixed emotions when it came to Yuuki. And he feels upset because he understands too well about the meaning of those feelings he had seen...

_-Although he had tried to show his hatred, but apparently, Zero had loved Yuuki very much-_

_..._

"Onii-sama, is there something wrong?" Yuuki's voice pulled Kaname out of his thinking.

"Ah, no, nothing. But I've just remembered that there were still some paper works left for me to do so you have to go back now, we will talk later." Kaname remained the calm look on his face even though he just wanted to be alone for some unknown reasons.

"Oh...okay." Yuuki replied quietly, she was a little surprised since Kaname never told her to get out like this, whereas he was willing to chat with her at anytime.

Yuuki gently closed the door and left, leaving Kaname with those thoughts and feelings that he couldn't explain. Kaname lied down on the sofa and closed his crimson eyes. Then Zero's image once again appeared in the brunette's mind. He has been getting this strange feeling everytime he saw the hunter after returning from the trip. A feeling he's never felt before, he could not name it or even get a clue about what it was. He only knew... there was something that is growing in him and constantly changing his thoughts about the silver haired boy.

_But how could I have this feeling for him?_

.

.

.

"Wow, I'm so happy, the class has ended already! I want to go home and take a nice bath with hot water right now..." Tsubasa yawned tiresomely, wishing to be able to rest after all day long.

"Don't be excited yet, we have to do our prefect duty before going home. Look like that nice bath of yours has to wait until we got home." Zero smirked when he saw the depressed face of the pureblood.

"Aaaaaa I don't want to ~ I'm dead tired here but you won't allow me to go home? What an unlucky guy I am, poor me..." Tsubasa groaned and pouted.

"Stop making that face, aren't you a pureblood? Just a little thing like this and you're tired already then why did you want to be a prefect in the first place?

"Because I want to spend more time with Zero-chan neh, going home alone is really boring you know. Aku-chan also comes home late so I'd rather stay at the school. At least I will get to play with you" Tsubasa turned to look at Zero, smiling.

"Don't say those disgusting words, they make me get goosebumps all over" Zero said as he waved his hand to shoo Tsubasa away.

"Ah, you're blushing, Zero-chan is sooooo cute"

"What the hell with that _'Zero-chan'_ and _'cute'_ stuffs? I told you not to say that anymore" Zero growled.

"You two appear to have such a lively conversation there." A familiar voice suddenly rang out as Zero turned his head. And the person standing behind him is none other than Kaname Kuran.

"Kuran, what are you doing here, isn't your class going to start soon?" Zero frowned.

"I need to talk with you, Kiryuu, please forgive my interference, Hamasaki" Kaname said while tugging Zero despite the fact that the hunter are resisting fiercely.

"Hey, Kuran, what are you doing? Let me go and return to your fucking class!" Zero said with an angry face and tried to escape Kaname's grip on him.

"I said I have to talk with you!" Kaname replied scowlingly which made Zero suddenly become quiet.

"What is it now? I thought we had clarified everything together last time already" Zero exhaled, giving up, he wasn't in the mood for arguing with Kaname anyway, which means he had to hear his freaking "I-want-to-talk-with-you" conversation. Sighing, he lamented silently _"Why do purebloods have to be so damn annoying?"_

"Yuuki had told me what happened this afternoon. I want to know the reason behind your change of attitude Kiryuu. Though I don't know what you are planning but you better keep a little distance with her, those friendly actions of yours might made Yuuki want to return to the Day Class" Kaname said, looking frustrated and annoyed, he didn't know why he was losing control like this, it's just because he found no pleasure in knowing about Zero treating Yuuki nicely

"What? What plan? Aren't you the one who told me not to treat her coldly? This is what you wanted." Zero said angrily, feeling extremely uncomfortable with Kaname's ridiculous question.

Kaname suddenly stopped talking, Zero was...right, he completely forgot about his previous request. Many things had happened and it seemed to make him forget what he truly wanted to do. But why is it? If he was the one who told Zero then he should be pleased that Zero had followed his request, but instead he was angry and disgusted, even doubting Zero like an eccentric. Why? What is happening to him? Where is the usual calm and mature self of Kaname Kuran?

"You're right, I shouldn't get angry with you, this is not like me at all. Sorry" Kaname finally said after being quiet for a long bowed his head down to advoid Zero's inquisitive eyes and look at the ground like a child who was being scolded by his parents

"Whatever, I think you should go to rest, look like your brain is not working properly" - Zero said sarcastically in order to irritate the brunette because of his unreasonable actions.

"May be...anyway, you don't need to worry, I'm alright now. You can go back to your duty, I apology for wasting your time like this." - Kaname said and walked away, leaving Zero with a not-so-happy expression on his face.

Zero frowned as he watched Kaname's figure gradually faded away, his mind was filled with wonder. What, he just made fun of Kaname and he didn't response, moreover, he even apologized. So what was happening with the pureblood exactly?

"Tch...that Kuran, why does he always have to make things worse? And here I was going to be nice to him."Zero grumbled and turned away, hands stuck in his pocket.

But Zero didn't know _a certain someone_ has "accidentally" heard his complains and had planned for a surprise that he didn't expect.

"Heh, this is interesting, I have to tell Aku-chan right away~"

.

.

.

"Aku-chan, I need to talk with you" Tsubasa kicked the classroom's door of the Night Class then calmly went to Akuma's table and pulled the long haired pureblood by the sleeve.

"Sorry to bother, but I have to borrow Aku-chan for a while. I got something important to discuss with him" He turned to smile with the teacher and walked out of the room with his best friend. After that the lesson was continued as if nothing had happened, Kaname didn't say anything even though he was also a little curious. Of course, Tsubasa might be a Day Class student but he's still a pureblood, that's why no one would dare to interfere with his business.

"What's so important that you can not wait to talk about it with me Tsubasa? What will everybody think if you just stormed inside the room like that? Can't you wait until I got home?" Akuma spoke as he sat down next to Tsubasa under a tree.

"It's not worth mentioning. Right now I need your help with a plan." Tsubasa ignored Akuma's second question and told him about the conversation between Kaname and Zero earlier.

.

.

.

"Ah, it that so? Okay, I understood what you mean" Akuma rubbed his chin, excitement showed on his face clearly.

"Uh huh, actually, as I had seen, Zero and Kaname might not hate each other like they thought. In fact, I think they even have many things in common with the other. After all, the reason for all of their fightings was just because of that princess Yuuki, if they really have a chance to get to know each other may be their relationship will be much improved, it is perfect right? More friends, less enemies"

"And let me guess, you will be the one to create that 'chance', right, Tsubasa?" Akuma smiled, he would know what his friend was thinking just by looking at Tsubasa's facial expressions along with his tone of voice. After all, how many years has he been spending being with the childish pureblood until now already?

"You know me too well, Aku-chan. As expected of my best friend for years."

"Who would understand you if I didn't? But hey, I still don't get it, why do you have to care about whether Kaname and Zero hate it other or not?" Akuma raised one eyebrow

"Nothing, but you know, the way those two were acting in front of each other lately is indeed interesting, and with my extreme hate for boredom, do you think I will let such fun slip away? Also, I haven't been able to provoke Zero anymore so this may be a great chance." Tsubasa grinned and waved his hand excitedly.

"Yeah yeah, Tsu-chan, you're such a kid eh, in the end it was all for your own entertainment. Then did you have any plan?

"Of course, we will do it like this..."

.

.

.

"Ah, good evening Kaname-san" - Akuma went to walk along with the pureblood when he saw him walking on the campus.

"Good evening, Shihebi-san, do you have something to talk about?" - Kaname smiled with his classmate. It was really rare, normally Akuma would always come back to Tsubasa's home quickly right after school while today he deliberately stayed at the school in order to meet him, there must be something about it.

"Yeah well it's nothing important, you see, I was pulled away by Tsu-chan earlier and missed our classes so I want to borrow your notes" - Akuma said, scratching his head, his reason of borrowing Kaname's notebook didn't seem convictive enough but he had no other choices to start a conversation without being dubious. Even though they were both pureblood but Akuma rarely talked to Kaname if it was not to say_'never_'.

"All right, then please come with me to the Moon Dorm, I will get them for you" - Kaname replied politely though he was still doubtful about what Akuma has said, the long haired pureblood was really not the type of a hard-working student who always care about taking his notes completely, he even didn't listen to the teacher ever. But Kaname didn't think there was anything suspicious about Akuma borrowing his notebook so he let it go.

"Thank you, and sorry to bother" Akuma said ceremoniously.

"It's okay, I was going to come back to eat lunch anyway"

"Ah, so everyone at the Night Class is waiting for you right? I heard Hanabusa said he would not eat as long as you weren't there."

"Aidou has a habit of making a great fuss about small things, actually it's not important whether I came back or not, to tell the truth, I prefer to eat alone" Kaname smiled softly at the thought of the excessive attention the blond vampire gave him.

"Uh huh...by the way, speaking of eating, have I ever told you that Zero was a great cook?" Akuma suddenly asked Kaname.

"I know he can cook but unfortunately I haven't had any chance to have a taste" Kaname spoke calmly. Right, as if Zero would cook for a pureblood vampire anything, not to mention the one who he hated the most

"Eh, really, it's such a waste then. Zero always cooks for us on every weekend if we don't have classes, his miso soup is really delicious you know, Tsu-chan almost begged him to make him a lunch box. He said we were really lucky to have a house-mate like Zero" Akuma said excitedly.

"Yes, of course Hamasaki would be happy, living together with a person who can cook like that" Kaname replied coldly, feeling unhappy at the thought of Tsubasa clinging to Zero and courting fondling from the hunter.

"Hey, why don't you come to our house for dinner tomorrow to see how talented Zero was at cooking? After all, today is Friday already" Akuma invited.

"I don't think that is a good idea, moreover, Kiryuu will be unhappy if I come" Kaname shook his head slightly

"Heh, it is okay. Tsubasa will talk with him, it's not like it's a big deal too, Zero is not that mean, just a simple dinner and that's all"

"But I..."

"Aw, come on, don't worry about anything. Moreover, watching Zero making himself busy with food in the kitchen is really interesting, last time he got a cut on his finger but still managed to continue cooking" Akuma waved his hands in the air to describe the situation while Kaname started to feel interested...Zero got a cut on his finger? And with two purebloods around? Even though Akuma didn't say anything about it but Kaname could still imagine the sight of the hunter suddenly became highly vigilant because of such a small cut, not to mention the instant that wound was healed automatically would once again remind him about his vampire instict which he always denied. Needless to say, Kaname knew for sure Zero then would become angry and went completely quiet with his tragic thinking again. And just because of a careless moment, how ironic that was. Kaname smirked, perhaps visiting Zero after this small incident is also a good idea. He wanted to see how stubborn the hunter could be as he continued to show hatred towards vampires while he himself _was_ one of them.

"So?" Akuma asked again when he saw the pureblood has been quiet for a while.

"May be...I can come" Kaname finally said.

"Heh, so you accept then. How about 8pm tomorrow? Can you come at that time?" Akuma clapped his hand, seeming to be really excited. All right, the fish was baited.

"Okay, now let's come back to the Dorm so I can get the notes for you. It's getting late." Kaname signaled Akuma to go with him, the long haired guy nodded and quickly went after Kaname.

"_Exellent, a part of the plan was accomplished. I hope tomorrow Zero will be in a good mood. A bullet for the dinner is absolutely not my favorite dish. Ah! I have to tell him to make miso soup then. Tomorrow will surely be exciting eh."_ Akuma thought and chuckled, wishing that his plan will go smoothly...

.

.

.

After that, the fated dinner has finally come. And Zero's yell when Kaname stepped into the dining room is inevitable.

"Tsubasa! Why is Kuran here? I thought you said today an accquaintance of yours will come for dinner?"

"Ah...calm down Zero. Isn't Kaname-san an accquaintance? Anyway, won't it be more fun if he is to eat with us, the more, the merrier right?"

"You're only good at defending yourself." - Zero snorted. "I have no other choice then", he sighed _"That stupid Tsubasa, how can he tell me such lie, that... *There will be an important guest tomorrow so you should try your best to make a great dinner!* – Important my ass! Not to mention that Akuma dared to tell me to cook miso soup. One day when this fucking agreement ended I will shoot the brain out of those bastard's heads."_ The hunter thought angrily.

"Kiryuu, I didn't know you have this kind of hobby...pink..." - Kaname leaned back against the kitchen door, trying to hold his laugh when he saw Zero was wearing a pink apron.

"Shut up! I allow you to eat my food doesn't mean you have the right to say anything you like! I swear... if those freaking pureblood eyes of yours can find any other aprons without this disgusting color in this house then I will let you do whatever you want with me!" - Zero snapped. Then suddenly realizing what he has said, he slapped his forehead and blushed madly and the chuckle coming from Kaname just made things worse. The hunter turned his head and took a deep breath - "Get out of here Kuran, immediately!"

"Okay, I'll go, don't be angry, ah...a little suggestion, you know..." - Kaname lingered a bit, using his pureblood abilities to retain Zero's image at this time in his mind.

"What?" Zero scowled, still feeling embarrassed.

"You should turn off that cooking-stove Kiryuu, Hamasaki will not be happy if his luxurious kitchen suddenly has a black and ugly piece on its wall" - Kaname found himself smiling softly when Zero's expression changed from blushing to panic as he ran to the boiling pot.

_._

_._

_._

"Zero, it smells so good. But why hasn't the food been served up? I'm hungry..." - Tsubasa groaned

"Shut up, the kind of a useless person who only knows to wait like you have no right to open your mouth." - Zero brought the dishes to the table, each one is presented simply but still looked good. Kaname was surprised, he knew Zero cook well but didn't expect it to be this amazing.

"Yay, it's eating time at last. Come on Kaname! Enjoy the talent of Zero now!" Tsubasa said with a cheerful and happy tone, making the long haired pureblood sitting beside him smile softly.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Ah, it's reallyyyy yummy, as expected of our talented chef neh~" - Tsubasa praised Zero to the skies while eating.

"No need to flatter me" - Zero glared at the pureblood that was flapping his abdomen satisfactorily.

"I don't think Hamasaki is trying to gain your favor, the taste is very nice indeed" - Kaname spoke calmly.

"You too, shut up" Zero also gave Kaname an equal glare as Tsubasa's earlier. But the pureblood just let it slip, since he didn't want to cause more trouble in the presence of Tsubasa and Akuma.

And may be the meal would pass quietly if the two devilish purebloods didn't carry out the next step of their plan.

"Aku-chan, have you finished reading the novel I gave you?"

"The novel named _'You and I'_ eh? I've done reading already, it was really good." Akuma answered enthusiastically.

"Kaname, have you read that novel?" Tsubasa turned to the side, asking Kaname.

"Unfortunately, I haven't"

"Such a waste then, it's just a normal love novel, mainly for reading to kill the time but its plot is quite interesting. It was about two main characters who were enemies initially, but somehow the goddess of fate has brought them to love each other. Ah, there was a scene in which they hugged while sheltering from the rain. The words are really gentle, also the inner emotions of those two characters are pretty well-described, and they kissed after that. It was rumored that the characters had a tragic past too, but the end was sooo romantic~" Tsubasa twirled around and made the face of a housewife who likes to watch romance movies.

"Cough"

"Oops, Zero, are you okay? How come you're choking with water neh?" Tsubasa said as he patted Zero on the back.

"I'm fine, eat your food already...cough...you talk too much" - Zero pushed the pureblood out while coughing constantly.

"Eh...but I was just summarizing the book for Kaname"

"Hamasaki is right, I'd love to hear more about it" Kaname turned to the two pureblood "Could you lend me that novel?"

"Ah...well, I happened to find that book in the school's library and I'd lent it to Akuma after I'm done reading because I think the story was really heart-wrenching, right Aku-chan?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately I have just returned it to the library, you have to find it then"

"All right, I will tell Aidou to borrow it later, now let's eat or the food will get cold" He bent down and continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

"Yes." Akuma and Tsubasa said unanimously.

.

.

.

Finally the meal has passed peacefully, no Bloody Rose, no Zero's screams and no one choking with water.

"Well, it's this late already. I should go back to the Dorm now, thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"It's nothing, we would be happy if you could come again next time, Kaname" Tsubasa said as he waved his hand to bid Kaname goodbye while Akuma leading the brunette to the front gate. But the sudden incident that both Tsubasa and Akuma couldn't predict was the huge storm that night.

"Oh, a storm eh? Look like you won't be able to go back yet, Kaname" Tsubasa patted Kaname shoulder but inside he was really happy, how couldn't he be? The god had given him such a golden chance.

"Ah! Going outside in this kind of weather is really dangerous, well, actually it's not, but I don't think you will return in one piece with this terrible rain and stuffs, how will we bear the responsibility for our careless act if anything happens to you? I think you should stay here tonight, you can call Yuuki to let her know about this."

"Won't I bother you?"

"No, of course not, Aku-chan and I will be happy if you stay" The two purebloods both smiled cheerfully.

"What about Zero?" Kaname took a glance to the kitchen in which the silver haired boy was washing the dishes.

"We will talk to him later. Don't worry, the least he can do is yelling again" Tsubasa said optimistically, wishing things would be that simple...

"What the hell does this mean?" Zero shouted, looking at Kaname who was sitting in the living room calmly, drinking tea with Tsubasa and Akuma.

"Come on Zero, there is a storm out there, how could we let Kaname go like that, it's too dangerous, all of us would be killed by the Vampire council if he's hurt." Akuma slowly sipped his hot tea and spoke.

"You should look at the positive side too, Zero. Is there any worse to come besides this awful storm which stopped the car from driving huh?" And Tsubasa's opinion was completely wrong.

**BANG!**

.

.

.

And everything suddenly went black

"Great, what did you just say Tsubasa? What worse can happen huh? Do I have to answer you that bad thing is a blackout?"

"Oh, this is really not good, it seems that we all have to sleep in the living room tonight" Tsubasa sighed as he looked around the house which only has the light coming from the fireplace in front of them.

"As fas as I remember, your head didn't get struck by lightning earlier, Tsubasa" Zero stared at the pureblood contemptuously.

"Please Zero...it's rare to have a chance to sleep together like this. Moreover every room in this house only has electric heaters so it will be very cold. What will I do if you get sick? Who will take care of our duties as prefects? Please, Zero, stay with me neh..." Tsubasa held Zero's hand and begged him.

Zero was silent for a moment then shook his head and sighed "All right". But as soon as Tsubasa opened his mouth to say something he immediately raised his hand to cover the dark haired vampire's mouth. "Shut up, I'll go immediately if you dare to speak anything."

"Yay! Tonight I get to sleep together with you, Aku-chan and even Kaname. I'm so happy" - Tsubasa muttered softly and took Zero's hand to run upstairs to get the mattress and pillows.

"Hey, Kaname-san, Zero seems to spoil Tsubasa too much right?" Akuma whispered in Kaname's ear.

"Yeah, they were really close with each other" - Kaname replied, not being interested. To tell the truth, he was feeling extremely uncomfortable when he saw Zero agreed with every request of Tsubasa just because he begged him while he did not do the same thing for him ( not that Kaname has ever begged) and vice versa. But why was he upset by it now? He didn't care about what Zero did previously, why now...

.

.

.

"Hey, why do I have to sleep next to you?" - Zero said grumblingly when he saw the one who would sleep beside him was Kaname.

"I don't know, why don't you ask those two?" - The pureblood frowned, did Zero need to be so annoyed as if he has contracted a disease?

"Because I want to sleep between Aku-chan and Zero but Aku-chan didn't want to sleep next to anyone except me so...heh heh, Zero, you will have to put up with this now" - Tsubasa said with an excited face.

"You're such idiots" - Zero stared at the two purebloods who continued to talk with each other. Then he sat up and leaned back against the sofa right beside Kaname.

"Hey Zero, do you believe in ghosts?" - Tsubasa also sat up and went to Zero's side, turning on the flashlights and and pointed it towards his own face.

"Why do I have to believe in those stupid stories, of course I don't. Only fools can be scared by such an imaginary creature."

"Don't say that Zero, ghosts really_do_ exist. Let me tell you neh, this is the real story which had happened to me. There was that one time I had been lost in a dark forest while I was travelling around, I kept going deep into the forest after that and finally saw a big mansion, it was believed to be haunted because the people who lived there in the past had been robbed and killed ruthlessly, their souls haven't been able to go to heaven so they still remained in the mansion. I was curious, that's why I came inside the house, hell, I was so scared because of the cold air around me, then I turned to my back and see...eh Zero are you listenning?" - Tsubasa was saying nonstop but when he realized the silver haired boy didn't reply he glanced down and saw Zero has fallen asleep for god knows how long...

"Kiryuu is asleep" - Kaname whispered, his voice was quiet like he was afraid he would wake the hunter that was sleeping on his shoulder.

Kaname watched quietly as he took in his mind the sleeping face of Zero, the storm has stopped for a while and the gentle moonlight beaming on the hunter has made his unique silver hair stand out in relief.

"It will be easier for everything if the usual you would be this docile-looking" Kaname gently stroked Zero's porcelain cheek.

"Dad...mom...Ichiru" - Kaname was almost startled when Zero suddenly struggled and reached out his hand to grab his shirt. His calm face has been replaced by a painful expression. Zero bit his lower lip until it was bleeding, the hunter was clawing his body, leaving long streaks of red blood on his white smooth skin. He would hurt himself badly if Kaname didn't prevent him from doing so sooner. All memories from that tragic night were flooding in him, bringing a flow of darkness and cold to his mind and tightly wrapped around the hunter's soul, trying to prevent his escape from the nightmare that was tormenting him. He clung on to Kaname increasingly, he was very scared. His sweat was oozing and the silver strands of his hair stuck to his pale face.

_The cold and emotionless face of Shizuka Hiou when she slaughtered his family..._

_Blood was everywhere._

_Was this his blood? Zero didn't know...The wind wrapped around his slender figure in a violent and hurtful way..._

_Loneliness..._

_The frightened boy, with his bare feet leaving prints on the white snow..._

_It was so cold...he didn't stop crying..._

_Despair._

_._

_._

_._

"Zero, Zero" - Kaname gently pulled Zero closer to him and called his name softly, the hunter was no longer struggling but instead was silent as a doll, tears rolling down his cheek, Kaname felt anxious. He hugged him to his chest and raised a hand to fondle with Zero's hair while his other hand lightly massaging the prefect's sweaty back. "It's ok, everything will be fine, no one can hurt you anymore Zero", he whispered.

After a long time, Zero's breath gradually became steady again, Kaname was also relieved but he did not let go of him, instead he pulled him deeper into his chest

"Has he always been like this every time he sleeps?" - He asked Tsubasa, not bothering to look up. Obviously the two purebloods has been awake for a while but still remained their lying position.

"Several times a week" - Tsubasa muttered and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Kaname's arms tightened around the hunter. The storm was gone, he can return now, but no...

He can not let go of this boy, _absolutely_ not.

.

.

.

TBC.

...

**So how was it? Did I made this chapter worth your waiting or did I just ruin it completely? Well, I don't know what do you guys think but as for me, I really like the part when Tsubasa and Akuma was talking about that love novel, lol, did you realize what was they trying to get at, and the hugging and kissing scene while sheltering probably had reminded Zero about his talk with Kaname in the cabin right? Tsubasa, you're such a genius:))**

**A little spoiler for chapter 7, Akuma will tell Zero a big secret of him. And guess what, Kaname will be jealous over Tsubasa, this time it's a serious one:D**


	7. Dreamcatcher

**Chapter 7: Dreamcatcher**

**And here it is, your long-awaited chapter. Please forgive me if it has taken longer than before, life is a bitch sometimes and we all have our works in school to do, it's not like I can get on the computer 24/7 you know :(. But I think this chapter will be worth your wait because it's reallyyyyyy cute, I have to thank Ike-chan for that :"). So, no more talking here, I will stop my babbling for once and let you guys enjoy the chapter nicely:D**

**As you can see, the chapter's title came from a song composed by Secret garden, it's from a legend that there was a net that will trapped all the nightmares in your sleep, only let the good dreams slip into your mind, as in this chapter, there was no more bad things but some fluffy and romantic moments:D.**

**Now, onto the chapter shall we? ;;)**

.

.

.

Warm...Zero felt very comfortable as he snuggled in deeper.

Rolling himself in a rug on cold days like this is his hobby, yes, but...this piece of warmth...

Well, it certainly wasn't a blanket, Zero thought vaguely as he frowned, it's too bright. Right, the sky was usually clear after a storm so..., after the storm...

The hunter screamed and got up abruptly, looking dazedly at that _piece of warmth_ from earlier.

Kaname sat up lazily as he pulled the blanket up to cover his eyes from the light, but the pureblood was completely woken up as his gaze locked with Zero's.

Zero turned away with a flushed face, he muttered through gritted teeth – "Bastard...you bastard..."

"I..."

"Shut up! Don't say anything, I know, so don't say any fucking thing!" – Zero looked at the clock miserably; the hour-hand was now pointing at number eight, at number eight! – "Damn it, Tsubasa! Tsubasa! You idiot! Get up quickly! Don't you dare try to feign sleeping with me" -

Zero took his frustration out on the poor pureblood lying on the floor by kicking his back then ran upstairs. Following his anger was the sound of something broken from the second floor. But when his "punching bag" finally sat up the hunter had gone out of the house, leaving three astounded purebloods behind.

"Zero is so cute when he's shy"- Tsubasa made a long face – "Look like I finally had the motivation to go to school today neh~" – he got up stretching and then disappeared.

"…"

"…"

"I think I should go back" – Kaname suddenly said after being stunned for awhile.

"I will see you off" – Akuma nodded and then the two parted their way in silent. There was nothing for them to say and they also didn't want to say anything.

.

.

.

Kaname didn't call his driver, he walked to the Moon Dorm slowly in the shade of the trees, he wasn't in a hurry. He needed to think, about many things, about him, about Yuuki...about Zero. What was he doing? Why did he come back to the Academy? Because Yuuki wanted it? What about Yuuki? What did she want? Being friends as before? What did "as before" mean? Did Yuuki really think Zero and her could go back to be near and dear "as before"? Like the time when Zero still loved her? For what reason? What did she want from him? His friendship?

Zero?

And what about Zero's feeling? How did Yuuki want it to be? She wanted him to let her go obediently and then got on his knees to welcome her back like she wanted?

Has anyone ever thought about Zero?

He knew he was changing, his feeling wasn't placed on Yuuki entirely anymore, Kaname wasn't used to this confusion. He usually wiped out any obstacle and got what he wanted.

So what is Zero to him? He is what he desires or, something he needs to eliminate?

Kaname didn't know...

His feeling about that stubborn hunter wasn't the same as in the past anymore.

Kaname stopped in front of the Moon Dorm's gate with a little hesitation. Yuuki might be worried very much because he didn't call her last night, but he didn't want to meet her now, when his mind was filled with Zero's images. Kaname sighed _– Avoiding Yuuki? What am I doing..._ – shaking his head, the pureblood disappeared at the entrance, he rather sleep than answering all those questions even if they came from Yuuki.

.

.

.

Zero had lost his focus and was looking out of the window for the nth time in the first period. It doesn't need a genius to know what would happen throughout today if the Luck god decided to bless it not to spread over tomorrow. The expression on the hunter's face changed over times, he blushed, and then grimaced, and suddenly his face was so pale, then he blushed again.

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, then he smiled evilly –"Zero? Ze-ze? Zerorin? Ze..."

"If you won't shut yourself up then I will gladly do that for you" – The hunter didn't even turned around to look at him.

"But Zero, I really worry about you...You face is all red neh". – Tsubasa whispered.

"You...It's because the weather is hot!"

"But it is March now" – the pureblood tried to hold his smile as he muttered with a wretched face – "All I receive for caring and worrying for your health is just some scolding, poor me..."- Tsubasa shut his mouth up immediately when he felt some kind of cold metal pointed against his leg.

Bloody Rose.

"Keep saying, will you?"

"No no, it's alright, somehow my throat is really hurt...cough...cough..."

And everything sank into silent again.

Of course Zero knew what Tsubasa was thinking and refering to. It was that damn pureblood's fault. Zero didn't do anything wrong, that's it! Who else didn't like warm places...but he must have heard him, or even saw his nightmare too, he didn't know. Zero didn't want it, he didn't like for others to see those moments of weakness there, when he was moaning and begging like a helpless boy

Zero was in no bad mood, he just felt confused and a little scared. He didn't know how to face Kaname. He was caught off guard, finding comfort from a vampire. A pureblood. He hugged him and Zero had felt so safe, he didn't even know. Kaname could have killed him. Zero didn't now what to do. Was it because of Tsubasa's influence? Impossible. Because he had saved him from those level Es that time in the forest? Yuuki had also saved him but Zero always knew when she came near. Because...

The hunter blushed, shaking his head constantly.

Zero avoided the last answer as best as possible. Nooooo way

.

.

Tsubasa let out a long yawn, he thought he would have the chance to tease Zero but turned out he was more apathetic than usual. The first time in many months at the school, he went before Zero in the prefect duty. Don't misunderstand; it was not because he was more enthusiastic but because a_certain_ someone was being so slow like his leg was stuck up with a chain, taking forever to be away from his earlier spot. Tsubasa turned back to look at the hunter with a bored expression, he looked like he was losing his mind, mumbling to himself then suddenly stopped to stare at somewhere far away.

"Zero, come on or we wouldn't be on time!" – Now Tsubasa had understood Zero's feeling every time he was taking his time to be late. The hunter looked up, the pureblood was making a begging face, he sighed and quickened his pace.

When the two of them came to the Moon Dorm, the Day class students had gathered all around the gate. Tsubasa tried so hard to separate all those people from the entrance. Yes, there was something he couldn't do despite being a pureblood. Unlike Zero, just one of his glances is enough for the remains of fangirls to line up straight, being quiet. And instead of helping him, he turned away and continued to go to his dreamland.

"Why did you do this to me, what did I do wrong?" – The pureblood muttered, wearing his angel-like mask and smiled with the Day class females – "Everyone, stay back now, we don't want the Night class students to be injured neh?" – Fortunately, his handsome face was still so useful. Tsubasa sighed, looking at the slowly opening gate.

Taking the lead as usual are Kaname, Yuuki and Akuma. The Night class president's gaze immediately placed on the Day class prefect while he was looking at everywhere but the Night class. Akuma suddenly chuckled, of course, no one dared to ask why.

He winked at Tsubasa, whispering – "Prepare your phone camera, the fun begins now" – then turned his face towards the hunter and shouted – "KIRYUU ZERO! What are you thinking about? Some cute girl you have a crush on?"

The prefect startled and looked towards the Night class's direction, immediately seeing Kaname's gaze. His face became red, Zero then determined to turn away sharply and silently cursed all the damn vampires, completely ignoring Akuma's call and changed his attention to the Day class students.

At the Night class's "front line", Aidou looked at Akuma with eyes full of admiration. He would pay any price for Kiryuu to show that defeated face again.

No one noticed the pureblood that was still looking at the hunter in a daze – _so adorable_ – he thought, then the smile on his face slowly faded when he heard what Akuma had just said – _Isn't this the second time he was in this defenseless state in front of Tsubasa? How close to each other are they?_

"Lady Yuuki is so lucky, you must have seen that face of his so many times before, I really want to see Zero's photos when he was young. I will find the Headmaster tonight" – Tsubasa got the attention of Kaname again. Everyone was now looking at Yuuki as if waiting for an answer.

She was surprised – "Actually...Zero rarely shows that expression, he..." – the Kuran princess was amazed herself, she never saw that look on Zero's face before. Yuuki didn't want to admit it, even she had never been able to reach the deepest place in the hunter's heart. She always thought she held an important place in his life, that she's the one who knows him the best. But perharps she was wrong, being with Zero for so long but she still couldn't do that like Akuma and Tsubasa had just done.

"Then even you couldn't see that expression of his very often neh?" – Tsubasa cut off Yuuki's thought. He then chuckled suddenly – "So I was the one who is able to see it the most? If so, can I call myself as Zero's best friend at the present? Akuma I'd decided now! I will make a collection album of Zero's expressions! I will pass it to my next generations to make them understand that hunters can be so cute too. That's right! Then I will contribute to maintain peace between the two races! Everyone, go to your class quickly!" –Tsubasa became excited and ran towards the hunter, hugging his shoulder and whispered something that made Zero blushed, then he pushed him away, unknown if it's because of embarrassment or anger.

He had just recollected his balance when Zero yelled at him to stay back, and he had no other way but to help the silver-haired hunter to chase the Day class students away with a miserable face.

Aidou sighed – "Kiryuu still put on that unpleasant face after all. What's wrong with him anyway? Yelling at a pureblood? It is true that fools rush in where angels fear to tread!"

"You should more worry about finding that novel for Kaname than that kind of thing" – Kain pat his cousin's shoulder as a reminder.

"Yeah right" – Aidou nodded – "I don't doubt Hamasaki-sama's ability but really...Kiryuu is not that easy to trick, even Ku...ah Yuuki-sama couldn't do it."

"Let we all see" – Akuma laughed softly and walked towards the school.

.

.

.

This was the first time Kuran Kaname had skipped his class to go out like this. He realized that he couldn't concentrate on his lessons so he had stepped out of the room to get some fresh air. Kaname sat down on the grass, it was an unused and empty playground near the forest behind the Night Class's building. There was no one who could use the excuse "accidentally seeing him through a window" and came to bother. Moreover, Kaname didn't think there would be any vampire who dared to follow him here.

Oh, but that was just his own thought.

"Hey! Vampire! Return to your class now!" – Zero's voice rang out from behind. The hunter froze suddenly when he found out who it was – "Ku...Kuran?" Zero can also be counted as a vampire right? But he didn't follow him, okay? Right, he just wanted to find a spot to lie down and dump all the works onto Tsubasa. After everything he had endured, he deserved to have a little rest and he felt the right to treat that pureblood like that, any vampire who got out of the class tonight would be Tsubasa's fault.

"Kiryuu?" – Kaname was surprised; he didn't expect to see him at this time.

"What are you doing out here?" Zero frowned, trying not to remember the scene from this morning.

Of course, his efforts were hopeless in Kaname's eyes. Apparently, the pureblood could see the confusion written all over his face. Kaname lay back on the grass, both hands were behind his head – "Skipping class, I couldn't concentrate."

"…"

"..." – Kaname felt Zero coming closer.

The hunter sat down beside the Night class's President – "You..." – Zero hesitated – "Yesterday...why did you..." – he didn't finish his sentence but they both understood what Zero was trying to say.

"I don't know..." Kaname didn't look at Zero – "It was your fault. You had turned my world upside down. I couldn't bear to see you suffered all of that loliness, Zero."

"You..." – Zero turned his face away.

Kaname sat up as he pulled Zero by the sleeve, making him looked straight into his eyes. – "I didn't see through your dream" – the hunter frowned and stared at Kaname. "You were talking in your sleep, you called Ichiru...What happened?" – Kaname of course knew about that, but he still asked, may be speaking out will help the prefect as a way of relief.

Zero remained quiet. Kaname scolded himself silently – _I'm so stupid, how can he talk about it with me?_But as he decided to give up his hope, the hunter replied:

"It was on a winter night, I found her under the sakura tree in front of the yard. She was beautiful like a doll, white and cold as the snow around me, I was engulfed in those eyes, painful and angry. I saw tears. The wind shrieked like it was crying out to answer the question in that frozen heart. I told Ichiru to go inside the house...I should have realized that there was something strange in Ichiru's eyes at that time" – Zero frowned, he was blaming himself – "I should have pay more attention to Ichiru's feeling, I should have protected him, Ichiru had felt so lost in his own family, Kaname, he found his way to her." Zero was in despair – "Ichiru hated me, he hated me, I realized I didn't understand anything." Tears rolled down the prefect cheeks.

Kaname suddenly felt a throbbing pain in his heart. He wiped away the tears and pulled Zero to his chest as he let him lean on his shoulder. Zero didn't protest – "I don't want to admit, I had brought a charge against Shizuka, I hated her because she had killed my family, I hated her because she had taken Ichiru away, I hated her because she had made my life miserable" – Zero slightly pushed Kaname away, just enough to lock his gaze with the pureblood – "But then I realized, I blamed her, everyone blamed her, so who would she blame? Who would she find to reclaim her loved one? And I was sunk under the cold ice of that winter, painful and helpless, sinking into the darkness." He closed his eyes, unable to look at Kaname any longer – "Why am I still here? What am I waiting for?"

Kaname turned the hunter around and let his back leaned against the warmth of his chest, whispering to Zero's ears –" I am the ancestor of the Kuran clan, Zero"- he felt the body is his chest stiffened, but Zero said nothing –"I have tasted all bitterness, crying until my tears were dry, screaming out until I had lost my voice, I forgot that I could still smile, I stood there as I made they kneel at my foot and avenged for my helpless self, but in the end, the result only made it worse, my heart was cold and I had ended my life in solitude, I wished that I had never woken up, in order not to face this cruel world again..."

"Rido woke you" – Zero suddenly said.

"Yes, and after thousands years of sleep, this old soul just found out that the world wasn't that bad after all..."

"It has your syndeo and Yuuki..."- Zero turned around and as he met Kaname's eyes, he forgot what he was going to say.

"It also has you, Zero" – Kaname smiled, the prefect never saw he smiled so sincerely like that, for a moment, he thought he had taken a really important role in the pureblood's life – "You have Kaien, Yagari, Hamasaki-san, there are those who will always be your reason to go on with your life, Zero, so what are you waiting for?"

Zero suddenly laughed – "Tsk, you're talking like we are in a cheap romance novel..." – That is probably the biggest insult to anyone, trying your best to say something that may never be mentioned again only to be called "like a cheap romance novel". But Zero laughed, even if it was a little bitter, and Kaname realized he was just trying to hide his embarrassment, this was probably the first time Kaname had seen Zero laughed like that.

The Night Class President said nothing, he just tightened his arms around Zero and smiled softly. But this time he received the resistance from the silver-haired boy – "Hey, what are you doing, let me go..."

"What? You didn't protest against this earlier" – Kaname said with a gleam of humor in his eyes, ah, this time he will be the only one to see Zero's blushing face. Kaname smiled evilly.

"What? No way, let go of me now!" The hunter blushed as he tried to escape.

"Just sit like this for a little bit more" – Kaname muttered – "At least you should pay me back for comforting you."

"Who told you to do that?"- The prefect talked back but remained to sit still – _What the fuck is he doing?_

_And what the fuck am I doing?_

_._

_._

_"Click" "Click"_

The sound of a camera taking photos from afar rang out –"Ah, right, right, keep blushing Zero, yeah, that's right, good job Kaname."- Tsubasa was shooting continually – "With this progress going on my album will soon be completed." – He told the pureblood sitting beside him, not bothering to take his eyes off the camera.

"You look like a pervert tailing after a teenage girl"

"How could you say that to me? I do this for the legitimate purpose than ever!"

"Humiliating the Kuran and Kiryuu clan forever and ever?"

"...What? How can something as precious as this could have that kind of meaning?" – Tsubasa pouted – "Aku-chan I'm tired, come over here and take my shift, remember to take the best and nicest photos okay?"

Akuma stared at his childhood friend for a long time before he let out a long sigh and waved his hand, telling Tsubasa to move away – "You're so unbearable"

.

.

"Kaname let me go!"- Zero repeated for the tenth time. This guy...he gave him an inch and he took a mile, did he understand anything Zero had said? – "I have to go back, return to your Dorm now, the Night classes have finished already!" The hunter shouted, being more irritated with the calm look on the pureblood's face.

At last Kaname decided to let go, Zero got up as he intended to go away but he was held back by the brunette – "Good night, Zero" – Kaname smiled.

The hunter blushed and turned away, mumbling – "Good night" and disappeared.

.

.

.

Tsubasa let out a long yawn again. Today Zero isn't better than yesterday as he had hoped, the only thing changed was he's blushed more than grimaced, oh well, it's okay, more convenient for his chance of taking photos. They had the last period unoccupied so the two of them took their time to walk slowly to the Moon Dorm's gate, may be it was because the Literature teacher couldn't stand Zero's dryness in the class. He had lost in his own thought, ignoring the pureblood that was shooting continuously in front of him.

All the fangirls was gathering around, the entrance to the Moon Dorms opened again. Today would be like another day if the smile on Kaname's face didn't become so appealing suddenly like that. Zero frowned when he saw the pureblood smiled on him, but he still nodded slightly as a way of greeting back, it was light enough to go unnoticed by everyone but Kaname, for the brunette had gotten the message.

_"Click"_

The camera's sound rang out again – "After this I will become a photographer, right, I will go after Zero 'till old age!"

"Really?" – Akuma looked at his friend with unbelief.

"Really."

"Ah, Zero! Zero!" – Tsubasa shouted, trying to get the attention from Zero – "We should go out to eat udon this weekend, ah no, it can be sashimi instead! Ah wait how about..."

"Shut up you greedy pig!"

_"Click"_

"That's decided, we will eat Yakisoba, this weekend!"

"Yeah, yeah, Yakisoba, I'll buy some sake on Saturday, right, ok, let's get Zero drunk!" – Akuma rubbed his chin like he was deep in thought.

"Ah, my lady, is something wrong?" – Tsubasa looked at Yuuki as he thought it would be interesting to – "Do you want to have dinner together this Sunday? Zero certainly won't mind about that, neh."

"Is it alright to go?"- Yuuki looked at Kaname warily. He nodded lightly, he was still wondering how to get there on Sunday, he didn't like the idea of those two getting Zero drunk at all.

"It's settled then!" – Tsubasa decided and ran after Zero – "Zero! Zero! Wait for me!"

.

.

And Sunday came faster than they thought...

They sat there, five people at a large table, unknown if it was intentionally or accidentally that Yuuki was sitting on the opposite seat in front of Zero. The hunter said nothing, not revealing any disgusted face or saying anything to her. This oppressive silence made Kaname wonder if it was the right decision for Yuuki to attend this dinner?

"So...my lady Yuuki, how was your life at the Night Class?" – Tsubasa started talking. He clearly has thrown away the tradition of "No talking while you're eating" to some distant places.

"Ah..." – Yuuki tilted her head up at the black haired pureblood – "Yes, everyone treats me very well" – She quietly peeked at the opposite side. Zero didn't even glance at her, he had his attention completely on the bowl of ramen and his cup of sake, and sometimes he would exchage his opinions with Akuma about some types of wine. Yuuki sighed, what did she expect? But if they're both silent...Yuuki's eyes drooped, what should she do? Does Zero really hate her? – "Ah…" – Yuuki startled when he suddenly looked at her and frowned.

_Calm down_ – Zero told himself as he sighed and looked down at his meal as if nothing happened.

"Ze...Zero..." – she hesitated, not daring to hope that he would respond.

"What?" – The prefect said after awhile.

"Have you...been fine...recently?"

"No"

"No?" – Both Tsubasa and Yuuki said in unison and Kaname almost said that too but he stopped in time because of Zero's glare. The hunter's mouth curved up slightly – "How can I be fine with this idiot here?"

Everyone sighed in relief – "You make it sound like I was a bad guy" – Tsubasa pouted.

"Yeah yeah, you weren't bad, you are just the worst pureblood in the world" – Zero nodded.

Yuuki giggled, she remembered the Zero of the past, her Zero, when he only showed that expression for her. Yuuki suddenly felt so heavy.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

Zero returned to the kitchen, strangely, this time Tsubasa didn't insist on helping anything, he just went to the living room obediently. He thought Zero would want to be alone at the moment, his invitation to Yuuki to the dinner didn't go as planned, she was docile as a sheep. Tsubasa was boiling over with suppressed anger, if anyone asked him why he didn't like Yuuki then he couldn't know, there were those who made him dislike at the very first sight, not to mention about how she treated Zero.

But as Tsubasa was grimacing behind his book, his expectation was going to happen.

Yuuki quietly stepped into the kitchen – "Zero, do you need any help?" – She stood by the door and asked.

"No, your place is not here" – Zero didn't take his eyes off the dishes that needed to be washed, reminding himself to tell Tsubasa to buy a dishwasher if he continued to invite people to dinner like this again.

Kaname stopped in front of the kitchen.

"What do you mean? Didn't I use to help you back then?" – Yuuki was suddenly in anger, _"your place is not here?"_ After all of her trying to be friends again, this is what she received? Didn't Kaien have accepted her mom in the past? –"Not here? So where do I belong? What do you think I came back for? Now I'm not allowed to choose where I want to live and belong to?"

"Yuuki, are you joking with me? I thought you had understood that you can't come back here before you left the academy!" – Zero grimaced, looking towards Yuuki's direction – "If you had forgotten then let me remind you, you had told me that the human Yuuki had been swallowed by the vampire Yuuki already. Now you belong to those luxurious parties, where you are a beautiful doll worshiped by everyone, you belong to that place, the place next to Kuran Kaname!" – Zero turned away – "I had agreed with your brother that I wouldn't be as cold to you as possible, so do not force me to do something that will get anyone unsatisfied, go back to the living room."

"Agree with my brother?" – Yuuki froze – "Ha...ha...so what is my trying from the start? I do not expect you to look at me like before, 'cause I'm really not the Yuuki you used to know, but I still hope for us to be friends, I don't want to loose you. Ha...then what do you see me as? Just a fool running back here and begs for your love?" – She leaned on the door, everything she's ever had was all because Kaname had given it to her. Zero was right, she was only a doll for everyone to look at, she's still helpless like the time when she was human. But she doesn't want to admit it, why? Why can't she stand on her own, before, everything was taken care by Zero, now it was Kaname.

"Yuuki, just stop, okay, I don't want to say anymore" – Zero frowned, if it went on, he would lose his control, his love for her was only a fragment of his past. The girl standing in front of him now was the Kuran princess, a stranger to the hunter like every pureblood he had ever met before – "I never had that thought, may be you want to go back being friends but I did not, so just stop talking. I don't want to cause trouble."

"You...!" – Yuuki was losing her control, she didn't think Zero would reject her straight out like that. She was a pureblood, no one dare to treat her like he was doing! She won't be a doll in the closet anymore! – "You have no right to talk about me! You're just someone who's standing between the edge of sanity and madness. You would have become those disgusting things you've been hunting for a long time now if it wasn't because of me! A level E! The creatures exist at the bottom of the society!"

"You..." – Zero hissed, that's it, now he knew he wasn't wrong when he stay away from her. He was glad that he had ended everything. The hunter had only one regret, he should remain his attitude with her from the start even if Kaname had said those things.

"Yuuki!" – Kaname cut off the rest of Zero's words. They both looked at the brunette pureblood. Zero frowned and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Yuuki and Kaname behind. He stared at her for a long time and sighed – "Let's go back" – His voice held a bit annoyance, he never had that attitude with her. Was Kaname not happy with what she's just said? Since when has Zero been that important in Kaname's eyes?

She was surprised and curious.

.

.

They left in such an awkward atmosphere. Tsubasa had to turn his face away since he wasn't able to hide his grin. Zero was standing as fas as possible from them, avoiding Kaname's eyes on him. Akuma still had his usual face.

Kaname and Yuuki remained their silence until they were in the car – "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.., I just...I..."

"I never though you, of all people, to see Ze...Kiryuu-kun as a level E" – Kaname interrupted – "I'm so disappointed in you"

"What's wrong with you? Now it's your turn to protect Zero then? Since when did your relationship go so well like that?" – Great, now even Kaname was scolding her.

"This is not the problem about being close to each other or not, but about what you've just said and its affection! What will Hamasaki think about it? The relationship between vampires and hunters will be worse" – Kaname took his eyes off the scenery outside and turned to Yuuki – "And if you still want to be friends with him again, then I think...you've just ruined your last chance."

"Zero...he has that affection..."

"It is not by chance that Kiryuu was chosen to live with Hamasaki, Kiryuu is the strongest hunter at the present, he can be the next president of the Hunter Association" – Kaname was not happy at all, he saw the discontent and pain in Zero's eyes, he had wanted to walk pass Yuuki and ran to Zero and said everything his sister had said was totally wrong. Despite anything Zero had become, he still was the strong and admirable boy he used to know.

"I..."

"No, put it aside, I don't want to talk anymore" – Kaname raised his hand to stroke Yuuki's head, his usual gentle action now didn't held any emotion in it. He wasn't thinking about her, he was just doing the gesture to show her that she was forgiven.

Yuuki's lips became a thin line, Kaname must be so angry, she has never seen this side of the pureblood. He was always gentle to her, he never expressed this attitude even if he was forced to. Kaname was like a completely different person.

Why did it have to be like that? Everyone she loved...

She stood there, in the midle, like an ignorant child, thinking she had all grown up.

She stood there, in the middle, like an idiot always doing without thinking and caused everyone pain.

And she stood there, like a devil wanting to be an angel, trying to do some good things with a noble cover but the result was, no matter how innocent she looked, a devil was still a devil.

Yuuki looked out of the window. Salty tears flowed from the corner of her eyes.

"_If you had forgotten then let me remind you, you had told me that the human Yuuki had been swallowed by the vampire Yuuki already. Now you belong to those luxurious parties, where you are a beautiful doll worshiped by everyone, you belong to that place, the place next to Kuran Kaname!"_

_The human Yuuki had been swallowed by the vampire Yuuki already!_

At that time, it was just an excuse, anything to cut off Zero's connection to her. She didn't understand what she had felt when she let out those words, everything she knew that she was trying to struggle, out of uncertainty and ambiguity, she must choose.

And she had let go of Zero's hand.

She told herself that she had decided, she had chosen. Everything should end like this.

But why did she thirst for Zero's blood, why couldn't she satisfy her hunger?

What did she come back for? To fulfill her wish? What about Kaname? And Zero? What did they think?

Yuuki didn't know, she never stopped to think, she just acted on her instinct.

Right, may be the human Yuuki really didn't exist anymore.

.

.

_"Clank"_

"Yuuki, get off" – Seeing the opened door, she quietly wiped her tears as she slowly got out – "It's all right, I will take care of everything"

Kaname turned back to the car.

"Where are you going? Is it my fault..."

"No, don't worry. Kiryuu and Hamasaki won't be that angry to make a fuss over the incident, they aren't that kind of people, earlier it was only because I had lost my control."

"So you..."

"I just suddenly remembered that I had something to do, don't worry" – the pureblood reached out and pat Yuuki's head with a reassuring smile – "I'll try to come home soon."

"Yes"

Yuuki stood there dazedly until the car was out of sight, feeling like she was going to lose something very important.

.

.

_"ding dong"_

"Who...Kaname?" – Zero was going to vent all of his anger onto the crazy guy who was ringing the bell at ten o'clock at this late of time, but the words seem to be stuck in his throat _– Why the hell did he come back? If it was because of his beloved Yuuki then forget it –_It was Zero's thought but he also felt some expectation deep inside his heart – "Did you forget anything?"

"Well, no, but Zero, can we talk a little bit?" – Kaname shook his head and forced a smile.

"Oh...okay, come in" – But Kaname prevented Zero from openning the door anymore wider.

"No, it's not necessary, I want to take a walk, would you mind to go around with me?"

"..." – Zero suddenly stared at him – "Surely you're not planning anything right?"

"As if you're worth it" – Kaname snorted.

Zero rolled his eyes and laughed. No matter what Yuuki had said it was not Kaname's fault, he had no reason to be angry with him, right? – "Just kidding, mister Pureblood" – The hunter reached for his coat hooked on the shelf and followed Kaname, wondering if not bringing his Bloody Rose along is such a wise decision?

.

.

"..." – They quietly walked away in the cold night air, Zero felt he was on the verge of sneezing, his resistance has been kind of weak lately, and the prefect was sure it was because he had to put up with Tsubasa too much.

"…"

"Earlier..."

"If you want to say I was wrong this time then I think I had enough" – Zero turned to Kaname and frowned.

"Ah no, you weren't wrong, I...you see, I just want to apologize. I hope you weren't...upset...about that" – The Night Class's President sighed, feeling a little anxious – "Yuuki didn't mean it, you know?"

"Wasn't upset? What did you think my heart was made of? Iron or steel?" – _He came back because of this? Because Yuuki wanted him to? Because he was worried about her? -_The hunter's heart suddenly felt very heavy – "She didn't mean to? I never believed in that crap!" – Zero frowned again and hissed – "If she's never had that thought in mind then it wouldn't slip out of her mouth." – The prefect turned back to the house angrily – "You don't need to worry, I don't have enough free time to ruin this damn peace of yours anyway. A person who is going to lose his sanity like me won't dare to touch your precious princess so you can rest assured now"

"Zero! Zero!" the pureblood quickly ran after Zero to hold him back – "I didn't mean it! I mean..." Kaname suddenly didn't know what to say.

Zero felt so extremely painful, in the end, why did he have to think so highly about him, first Yuuki, second Yuuki. He only cared about Yuuki even when she has just hurt him – _What am I thinking?_ - Zero startled. He blushed, then flung Kaname's hand away and ran hastily.

"Wait! Zero! Please hear me out..." – Catching Zero of course was not that difficult – "Hey! Zero!" – Kaname grimaced, why didn't he listen to him? The pureblood growled, pulling Zero to his chest and placed a kiss on his lips. He gently caressed the boy's lips that were a little dry now because of the cold weather, slightly licking the wrinkle on it.

The prefect froze, his heart seemed to stop beating, the kiss didn't last long but enough to make Zero gasp and forgot about his intention of going away when Kaname hugged him.

"I just want you to pay no mind to those words, I didn't come back because of Yuuki, I want you to know that those words..." - He stopped a bit – "Those words are not true, you're not like that, you're the most strong person I've ever known, you're a such an arrogant hunter with your proudest pride, a person like you...can't never be someone who would kneel before others and listen to their jealous and senseless comments."

"What are you saying? Do you understand what are you talking about?" – Zero was moved by the pureblood's words, he buried his face deep into Kaname's shoulder.

"…"

"..." – Zero gripped Kaname's coat lightly, is he regretting this?

"I...actually I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. A moment ago I thought I could never go near you, but after that..."

"..." – They stood like that for a long time, until Zero felt his hands were a little numb. The prefect slightly moved and pushed Kaname away.

"I..."

"I also don't understand...so...we should give each other a little bit of time, there was still Yuuki, Yuuki..." – Zero blushed slightly and turned away.

"You...still care about Yuuki?" – Kaname was a bit wary, not feeling happy at all.

"Are you an idiot? No, I don't care about Yuuki, I just...well, you and Yuuki...but I'm not sure what I was going to say" – Zero said constantly, how can he still care about her after what she had said?

"It's all right, if we will really be together...then I will make sure not to be killed because of my offence" – Kaname smiled gently and touched Zero's hand, it was cold. He lightly squeezed the hand that was a little rough due to handling a gun – "You're this cold already, I'll walk you back"

"Come on, no way, spare me my pride will you, I still have to go to school tomorrow with _that_ guy" – Zero grimaced and walked away first, muttering something about Kaname being shameless. He just smiled and went after him.

They had their hands intertwined like that all along the way.

.

.

.

"Oh, why did he grimace again? It's so cute!" – The odd pureblood continued his work of stalking in a corner – "My god! Kissed! They kissed! My my, Zero had finally grown up! Zero!"

"Where?" – Akuma who was smoking beside him couldn't help but to sit up abruptly and took the binoculars while Tsubasa shooting continuously.

"They're holding hands, it's sooooo adobrable! How satisfied this thing is" – Tsubasa sighed happily – "Oh I'm really happy! Look at them, how lucky I am! Ah Kaname is whispering something in Zero's ears neh, ah, he's blushing neh!"

"Ah, you're so pervert neh!" Akuma parodied Tsubasa's tone of voice, rolling his eyes in a boring manner, what did he do in his past life to deserve this guy as a debt to pay? Well yeah, joking aside, but did they really need to stalk those two like this. Just wait there Tsubasa, when those guys discover about it you can only run for your life.

.

.

Kaname went into the car and drove back, he felt almost comfortable, yeah, and he would have been on cloud nine if it wasn't for Tsubasa who suddenly appeared at the door, hugging Zero shoulder and pulled him into the house when he was going to give the silver-haired boy a goodbye kiss. As if it wasn't enough, the prefect didn't even have any resistance! So why did he had reacted so fiercely that time when Kaname hugged him. Weren't they in the progress of getting to know each other?

The more Kaname thought about it, the more sulky he got – _So unfair_ – He thought about it all over as he reached the Moon Dorm and went straight to his room after closing his door, not noticing Yuuki and those noble vampires in the living room.

"Tsk, where did that partiality come from!" - Honestly, it looked like Kaname had forgotten that they just got out of their hatred for each other last month and managed to have something friendship-like last week. Didn't he think he was so lucky to kiss him like that?

Kaname flopped into the chair and began to do his remains of paper works.

_Shirabuki Sara..._ – That name suddenly appeared, making Kaname changed his attention.

.

.

.

TBC

**Oh, a cliffy isn't it :-o, but don't worry, this time it's my turn to write, and I will try my best to bring the next chapter up for you guys sooner for I'm quite free at the moment. Until the next time my dear readers neh~**


	8. The choice of his

Aidou Hanabusa noticed that Kaname-sama seemed happy today, very very happy.

The pureblood smiled almost all day, and nothing like the type of faking-polite smile as usual, but the one of sheer joyfulness and satisfaction.

How did he recognize that? Easy, is there anyone else in the world know more about Kaname-sama than him? There is nothing he does not know about him: from likes to dislikes, from special powers to abilities, from clothing styles to tastes of food, from…

Anyway, back to the main topic, that today Kaname-sama is happy. But the reasons why, he'd no idea, and that makes the blond vampire wondered since the morning. What can make his nonchalant President show such delightful expression like that? Is that Yuuki-sama? Did Kaname-sama do 'it' with her already? He has always waited for that day since he released the locking charm for her… but if he thinks carefully, Yuuki-sama's reactions are normal as before, and she's not the type to hide her feelings inside like her brother, so she's not the one. But if that's that, what more could cause such an impressive change in Kaname-sama?

So confusing…

Kain sighed as he looked over at his cousin who was twisting his hair desperately. Really, though they've been together for ages, he still doesn't understand what happens in that so-called genius brain of Aidou.

.

.

.

Kaname smiled n-th times on the day. His mind clearly recalled what happen the night before; Zero's warm lips, his blushing face when he kissed him, and the hunter's freezing hand tightening its grip on his when they holding hands while coming back to the dorm.

And Kaname smiled again, ah, Zero was so so cute, how in the world that the cold and irritated Day Class prefect can be that cute? And he wasn't even angry with him, or bluntly refused neither but saying 'give me more time' only. It means that he still can continue dating him right? It means that he still can see those embarrassing and blushing expressions freely.

But then the pureblood frowned. Oh right, he's not the only one to see Zero like that. There still be the other pureblood Tsubasa Hamasaki…

The more he remembered it, the more annoyance he got. It's obvious that Zero was too easy on that bastard, and he thinks he can just do whatever he wants. Hah. Embrace, hug, hold, those who knows nothing must be sure that the two of them has something romantic… Hamasaki'd wanted to ply alcohol on Zero before, hadn't he? And they had to live together thanks to the Peace Treaty between Hunter and Vampire; isn't it too favourable for Hamasaki anyway?

No, Kaname decided, today he had to meet up with Zero to propose everything and also tell him to keep his distance from Hamasaki. There is no pureblood to be trusted in.

Of course, Kaname was exceptional, because he truly cared about Zero, did he not?

Feeling almost content with his future plan, Kaname relaxed as he glanced out the window, looking up to the Day Class building.

Kaname has never looked forward to the evening class change hour anymore than this.

.

.

.

Tsubasa was enjoying what happening in front of him at the moment.

Zero Kiryuu, the vampire hunter was sitting dully on the chair with his full lunch set, his gaze lost in somewhere far far away. He blushed occasionally, then sighed, and blushed again, then looking somewhere far far away all over again. He did this nonstop for ten minutes. Needless to say, Tsubasa knew the reason behind all this. The pictures from the night before were still in his camera which had entertained him quite a lot when he'd been watching it on his bed. Hah hah, who knows this morning Zero turned out that way, much to his amusement?

Tsubasa waved his hands in front of Zero as he said.

"Zero, Zero, what are you thinking so hard about? The food's getting cold."

Startling, Zero blinked and turn over to look at Tsubasa – "Huh? What did you just say?"

"I said you should eat your lunch, the food is getting cold." Tsubasa pointed at the dish on the table.

"Oh… Ye…Yeah…" The prefect quickly took the chopsticks and started to eat. Really, how many times is that? Isn't a full sleepless night enough for him? Why does he have to daze out thinking vaguely 'till noon again…?

Zero suddenly felt his heart jumping at the thought. He blushed once more, n'th times on the day when he remembered what happed last night. Kaname's soft breath on his lips, the gentle expression on his face when they kissed, and the pureblood's low, warm voice calling his name on the way home, _Zero, Zero, Zero._

"Zero!" the raging hiss from Tsubasa cut through his minds. Frowning in annoyance, Zero said, utterly irritated.

"What? You want me to be deaf by yelling like that? Have you ever heard the phrase 'even God's rage goes after appetite'?"

"But you did not. I saw you daydreaming…" Tsubasa reply with his utmost hurting voice as if Zero was bullying him.

"It takes time! I don't need you urge me to eat." Zero said shortly as he turned around, decided to care nothing about that annoying black-haired pureblood anymore. Instead he tried to concentrate on the dish before him to quickly forget… er… those 'not very good' things last night. _Yes, come on Kiryuu, you can do it, think about it no more…_

"Oh, what did Kaname-san go find you last night for?" Tsubasa smile innocently as his head bowed down to lie on his arms.

And all Zero's efforts to forget turned into dusk.

"Wha… Why…Why do you know Ku…Kuran… came here?" Zero's expression suddenly changed over to embarrassment, his cheek burning red while his voice was shaking.

"You underestimate me so much, I am also a pureblood by all means, and how can I not notice another pureblood came to my house?" Tsubasa pouted – "Anyway, it's not important. In short, why did Kaname come here? Did he do anything to you?"

Clank!

The spoon in Zero's hand dropped to the dish. His behavior was just like a bad kid being discovered by adults – "You… you… why are you asking me this?"

Seeing the frustrated reaction from Zero, Tsubasa became more and more interested. He tilted his head to the side innocently – "Er nothing special, it's just that I think you seemed strange since you went out with Kaname, 'cause I'm afraid you guys had a fight because of Yuuki which is not very good, especially when things between you and him are getting better."

Realized Tsubasa may not really mean it, Zero sighed in relief, reassured himself that no one notice the truth of 'getting better' in the relationship of him and Kaname. So he tried to reply to Tsubasa in the most normal way he could manage – "Nothing at all, I did not fight with Kaname last night, we just discussed something related to Cross."

"_Oh yes, good lies Zero"_ Tsubasa smiled in amusement as he stood up to come to Zero and patted his shoulder.

"Aiya, that's good then. I thought it'll be difficult if there's something wrong. You guys would meet each other later today anyways~~~" Tsubasa quietly observed Zero's expression as he spoke. The result turned out as expected.

Tsubasa's words sounds like thunder to Zero. That's right! The class change hour, why didn't he think of this sooner?! He will have to face Kaname, will have to escort him and the Night class to classrooms while they've just kissed last night! Urghhhh, how can he face him now? He behaved like an idiot, got angry at him with no reason at all, and even forgot to say goodbye when he took him home…

And he still didn't give the pureblood a proper answer, and due to his seriousness last night, the meeting between them will become very very awkward.

Zero groaned as he slammed his head on the table in front of the what-the-hell gaze of Tsubasa. He' . .sure!

Zero has never despised the class change hour anymore than this…

.

.

.

"Idol-senpai! We love you!"

"Ah, Wild-senpai! He's looking over here~~"

"Shiki-san's just so cute!"

"Kyahhhhhh!"

Sometimes Zero wonders how the girls from Day class have such good voices after shouting like crazy almost every day. Outsiders must think this is some kind of psychiatric hospitals for those crazy bunches out there. Tsubasa said the words he used are not very appropriate. He can't compare these pretty ladies to crazy bunches like that. So sorry sir, you just deal with these gals for three years and you'll know. At least his job is far easier than Zero's since all the girls are fascinated by his perfect looks and perfect attitude, unlike Zero had to scare those girls all the time which was not very effected…

Come to think of it, Zero turned over to the pureblood to make sure that idiot bastard still could control the crowd. Instead, surprise hit him when he saw no body stood guard while the female students were busy with their mobiles and camera to be 'on mission'. Zero immediately ran over there to prevent another disaster to happen without thinking, even forgot to curse that useless bastard as usual.

"Hey, you there, come back to your line, and put back your phones and cameras right now!"

Unfortunately for the Day class prefect, the girls on this side immediately ran like mad out of the line when they saw him turned over to the other side. When he realized he's been tricked, it's already too late. All the students have become insane; they pushed and pulled others out to run to the Night class despite his desperate effort to stop the crazy crowd. "Tsubasa you bastard, do you even understand why there are two prefects to guard?!"

But his effort was meaningless, because the girls have gone mad to the point of pushing him out of their way and Zero, who was stuck inside, lost his balance and fell down hard. The hunter closed his eyes tight waiting for the ground hitting his face, silently regretted for not take out Bloody rose and shot right away…

Three seconds later, no pain came to Zero, and his face didn't hit anywhere either, instead he found himself in a person's warm chest, and his strong arms around his back. This familiar smell…

"Are you okay, Zero?" Kaname asked gently. Seeing Zero about to fall, he rushed to the hunter's side with his vampiric speed to save him. Fortunately no one saw Kaname ran in such situation.

"Ka… Kaname?" Zero stuttered, the memory of last night flowing through him. Shit, at the time he thought he could get it out of his head, the pureblood came and made him remember everything again – _"And you thought you can avoid him tonight, Kiryuu, you're such a genius."_

"Zero?" Kaname spoke again, reached out his hand to tuck Zero's hair on his ear, worry appeared in his voice because Zero still not answer him.

Kaname's gesture surprised Zero, then he realized himself leaning on Kaname's chest, in front of the whole students of Day and Night class, no least – "I… I'm ok, lemme go" – Zero said as he pushed Kaname away. What did Kaname think anyway? Though there were a lot happen between the two of them, to everybody, they still are arch enemies. How can he do such caring things to him like that? Not only Kaname saved him from hitting the ground, even Kaname noticed he's in trouble is a huge problem already.

Kaname looked at the bowing head of the Day class prefect amusingly. Zero is feeling shy? Is it because Kaname's holding him? Or he's just embarrassed because he did that publicly without hesitation? For whatever it is, Zero's reaction right now entertains him more and more.

Honestly, although he really wanted to chat with him some more, he can't let Zero in such awkward situation, so Kaname had to turn over to the girls who still continued to squirm around him and calmed them down.

"I am very appreciated your affections for Night Class, but can you please stay in your lines once more? Zero has worked so hard, we should not bother him anymore than this."

Just like magic, all the girls who've been gone out of their minds before suddenly became tamed as ever. They quietly went back to the lines making no noise. Zero frowned at the sight, he felt bereft, why didn't they follow his words at all although he's a bloody prefect?

"Alright, you should go home and rest, we can go to class from here. Thank you very much, Zero."

Zero looked up to Kaname to see the pureblood was smiling at him, then turned towards the Night Class where Takuma and others were waiting. When Kaname was about to walk away, Zero grabbed his sleeve.

Kaname looked over his shoulder, confused.

"Thanks… er… you know, for that," Zero stuttered as if he's afraid others hearing him saying, but Kaname still can hear every word thanks to his pureblood power. A wave of sheer satisfaction came through him made his heart warmed, that was the second time Zero thanked him.

"You're welcome. Good night, Zero." He smiled at the boy and walked away.

"You too, Kaname." He replied as he let go of Kaname's hand so he could go back to class. Amethyst eyes never looked at others but the pureblood's silhouette as he walked towards Aidou and Takuma.

"Call each other by name, don't you?" Akuma's voice sounded behind Zero's back. He quickly stood aside far from him and threw the man a suspicious look. Remember what he'd just said, he narrowed his eyes at Akuma as he asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Huh? I just said you and Kaname seem so close recently, to the point calling each other by names, not "Kuran" or "Kiryuu" anymore, only that." Akuma giggled.

"It's none of your business." Zero said nonchalantly, but inside, his heart was jumping like mad, these bastards, including Tsubasa, really are pals. Always acting so damn mysterious and give people heart attacks all the time.

"I just spoke my thoughts aloud, no need for you to be so angry, did I said something wrong? Or you just don't want anybody to talk your secrets out loud?" Akuma threw his arm on Zero's shoulder as he smirked slyly. _Hey, I was right, wasn't I?_

Click.

Bloody Rose pointed straight at Akuma's forehead – "Say one more word, and you're dead meat." Zero coldly threatened him.

"OK OK, I'll keep my mouth shut then, put the gun down, why so serious?" Akuma raised his hands and fended off – "Tsu-chan was right, can't joke with you."

"Who says you can joke with me? Find your friend to do that stupid thing." Zero put the gun inside his jacket and turned away while Akuma was waving and flirting with Day Class girls who come to farewell him going back to class.

"Hurry and go to class, why are you staying here anyway?" Zero asked after a while.

"Well well, slow down, no need to rush, the Night class still doesn't arrive yet, lemme send these girls back in place of Tsubasa for you."

"Hmph, how thoughtful of you. Why didn't you come when I was in trouble, and that Tsubasa either! Where the hell did he go?" Zero said ironically.

"Tsu-chan? He went to find Hanabusa for a chat. He seems to have taken interest at the boy since the picnic day. He said teasing the boy is as funny as teasing you." Akuma explained enthusiastically.

"Sounds great huh? Do you know that's called irresponsible?" Zero was irritated.

"Yes, so I have to go to him now. Didn't you see I've done sending the ladies home for you?"

Zero stared at Akuma for his words annoyingly. He raised his brow.

"You sounded just like Aidou. Bet you're really good at flirting with the girls, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" Akuma protested right away.

"You're not?"

"Yes. I flirt with both boys and girls!" He pounded his hand on his chest proudly.

Zero's left eye **startled, **then he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Never mind then. People like you only know to play that hide-and-seek love game of yours." That's right, vampires are like that anyway, thanks to their naturally attractive faces that they can seduce others so easily.

"No no no, entirely not. Though I like to flirt, I still have my true love."

"Love somebody and then hurt her by toying with other people, how funny your definition of true love is." Zero smirked as he scratched the explanation of Akuma out of his mind.

"But if it's one-sided, how can you call it 'cheating'?" Akuma's next words sounded lightly sad, and in a brief moment, Zero thought he just saw the disappointment deep inside those eyes of the pureblood that always make fun of him.

"You… have an unrequited love? Did I hear it wrong?" Zero blinked at Akuma, emphasizing every word to ensure it again.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You think we purebloods are saints that we can't have unrequited love? Feelings are not things we can change by our own will." Akuma smiled reluctantly and said – "and that's why I have to get on with different people to forget him. He'll never accept my feelings anyway."

"He? The one you love is a man?" Zero asked, shocking at the revealing truth. He thought that Akuma must be crazy in love with some beautiful girl, who knows it's a boy?"

"I've said that before, to me, ah no, to us vampires, gender doesn't matter whether it's male or female. Only purebloods have to choose their spouse – a female pureblood – to continue the line, but they still can love people in the same sex if they like." Akuma slowly explained to Zero – "the one I love, he only has his eyes for women, so my feelings for him might just be pointless to him…" The pureblood trailed off and ended the sentence with a sigh. Then he turned away and looked at the Night class direction. Sadness rose in those crimson eyes of his. Zero looked at Akuma's direction, only Kaname's group still there. According to his previous words, that person must be a vampire too, so does he also belong to the Night class?

"Anyway, I have to go back, they've been waiting for so long." Akuma spoke after a while. He smiled as he patted his hands on Zero's shoulder. The sadden expression no longer existed; instead it was the usual outgoing face.

Zero froze. Some how he felt… sorry for the pureblood. His feelings seems to be true, not any faking expression or shallow romance anymore. Although he didn't want to get involved, and he had no intention in getting in peace with the vampires either, but he couldn't stop himself saying.

"Akuma…"

"Hmm?" The long-haired man looked over his shoulder at Zero.

"I think… that person… if he knows you feelings, he'll be much moved." Or at least, that was what he expected, because if it's not, isn't it too painful for Akuma?

Needless to say, we all know how shocked Akuma was. Zero Kiryuu, who hates vampires most in the world, are comforting him? Is the end of the world coming right now?

But it's not bad anyway. At least he knew he had the hunter's support.

"Thanks, Zero."

.

.

"Ah, yes, don't be so angry at Tsubasa, thanks to him that you can be saved by that handsome Night Class president." Akuma said to Zero after stepping away a little bit.

"AKUMA!"

.

.

.

"Aku-chan, what takes you so long? You made everybody wait for you all this time" Tsubasa ran over to Akuma when he saw his best friend coming.

"Sorry, got caught up with Zero, but you guys can go first anyway."

The pureblood smiled, feeling uneasy. Tsubasa then pulled Aidou close to pinch his bunny cheeks – "Aiya, it wasn't my fault, because Hana-chan insisted on waiting for you~~"

Akuma immediately threw a surprised look towards Aidou, while the blonde vampire pushed his arm away and quickly explained away, his face reddened – "it's your fault, isn't it because you left your guarding position so Shihebi-sama had to come replace you, right? We should have waited for him, Shihebi-sama is a pureblood anyway…"

"Aiya Hana-chan, you're so unfair! I'm also a pureblood, why did you push me away, say it, you like Aku-chan, don't you?" Tsubasa shouted as he pointed at Aidou. The poor boy tried his best to protest, gave the whole Night class a chance to watch a kiddy fight between a childish pureblood and another baby boy noble vampire. Even Kaname thought it was amusing, this Hamasaki sure knew how to choose people to pick a fight with. If it was Takuma or Shiki, the scene would never happen.

"Alright alright, Tsu-chan, it's enough, look, you've made Aidou-kun flushed all over, he just had good intention while you misunderstood him like that, and you think everybody else is just like yourself?" Akuma pretended to pick on Tsubasa, but the truth is, both he and Tsubasa knew this was the time to end that joke.

"Ok Ok, remember it Aku-chan, you stood in the boy's side rather than your best friend's, I won't let you sleep on my bed tonight!" Tsubasa said as he ran towards Zero, didn't forget to stick his tongue out to Akuma like an angry kid.

"Er, better watch out your back first, mate. Zero'll probably kill you for leaving your position." Akuma shouted behind, and then he turned and smiled with others in Night class who were standing still like statues and looking at him after Tsubasa's suspicious words.

"What? You think that sleeping together thing is real?"

.

.

."Hanabusa."

"Huh? What's wrong Akatsuki?" Aidou replied without looking at his cousin, he focused all his concentraton on the bookshelf, 'Foreign Literature' section to find the novel Kaname needed him to. The blonde vampire didn't hesitate to skip his first lesson to do this, because he knew all of them already.

"Honestly… what do you think about Shihebi-sama?" Kain paused to say every word clearly. Somehow he felt uneasy to see Aidou insisted on not coming to class just to wait forAkuma, and that feeling became stronger when he watched the fight between the boy and Tsubasa. It was obvious that Aidou didn't like to be teased like that; however, he noticed Aidou hadn't denied when Tsubasa said he liked Akuma…

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Aidou stopped in the middle as he frowned at Kain.

"Because… I think you seem to care about him, aside from Kaname-sama, this is the first time I've seen you care about another pureblood that much." Kain doubted that Akuma's pureblood position had no involvement in this, because Aidou's attitudes towards Tsubasa were entirely different.

"Ah, that? There are many reasons, but I think Shihebi-sama is a gentle and composed person, not too much hotness in him like Hamasaki-sama, and not too calm like Kaname-sama either, every time I talk with him, I feel at ease, like I can tell him everything without hestitation, for example…" Aidou suddenly stopped as his face reddened, and quickly resumed his finding task.

"For example…?" Kain sounded at the unfinished sentence of Aidou.

"Just some private talks, but why are you asking me this? Come and help me, won't you?" Aidou's voice became irritated. He held the books just been taken down and stomped away, left Kain dumbfounded. What's wrong with this cousin of his? He just cares about him, there's no need to be so angry. But if he thinks carefully, this is the first time Aidou got angry to him with no reason at all, does Aidou hate him interrupt the things between him and Shihebi-sama that much?

_Thump._

Kain reached to grab the left side of his chest. The uneasy feeling followed him all that time now changed into pain. He hated this, it gave him stupid thoughts that Aidou would leave him. Someday.

Kain paused, and he froze at the sudden realization.

_If that day comes, he'll have no right to stop Aidou from leaving him…_

.

.

.

Zero walked slowly around the school ground, one more round and he could go back to sleep. Tsubasa had gone back a while ago after being scolded by him, said that he'd cry all night because of him, that bastard. Who does he think Zero is? Akuma? No fucking way, even if he hanged himself, he still wouldn't give a fuck.

"Zero."

The voice shocked him. "Kaname, what are you doing here?"

"I've this period empty so I think walking around and see you here all alone, so…" Kaname smiled with Zero, hoping he'd believe him. The teachers still in class, and he had no intention on strolling either, it's just that he didn't see that annoying Hamasaki around Zero so he wanted to talked with him.

Zero frowned at the pureblood. Is that right? He remembered that after 20 minutes, only if the teachers still don't come to class, the lesson will be canceled. It'd been just 10 minutes since the Night Class's period began.

"Believe or not, it depends on you. But I do think that you won't be so harsh to shove me back to class, will you?" Kaname answered the unspoken question in Zero's head, his voice sounded amused. But it wasn't curses or swears give back to him; instead Zero continued to walk slowly.

"If it was one week ago, yes."

"So can I assume your impression about me has improved gradually compared to last week?"

"Whatever." Zero replied as calming as possible, tried to stop his heart jumping out of his chest. He's really sick, why does he become like that whenever he sees the pureblood?

Kaname silently walked beside Zero. He noticed the boy was somewhat unnaturally, so he thought it was partially his fault. May be his fast moving made the boy uncomfortable, or may be Zero still be bothered about the kiss last night, or he just hadn't any interest in Kaname at all. It was just Kaname's thought anyway, but still…

"If you don't like, I'll come back to class."

Zero startled as he turned to face Kaname – "What are you talking about? I didn't say that."

"But you're uncomfortable, aren't you?" Kaname smiled sadly.

"No… Really no, it's because you worked up too much." Zero frustrated, damn, he didn't mean to make the pureblood misunderstood him; he just went too deep in his thoughts.

Kaname reached his hand to stoke the silky silver strands gently, his other hand lifted the boy's chin as brown orbs locked into lavender eyes – "Zero, I don't want to force you, if all the things I did made you uncomfortable, then I'd back down and never bother you ever again…" – his voice was slow, warm and deep. "But I can't stand it if that's the reason make you hate me. I don't want us to return to the starting point, you understand me, Zero?"

And that feeling appeared again, the pain stinging in his heart every time Zero hear Kaname calling his name, with the same gentleness of his that took his breath away…

Zero bowed his head a little, his voice trailing silently, "It's not like that, I… really don't hate you."

"So tell me, why did you avoid me at the evening class change hour?"

Zero stunned, he looked up to Kaname. _He knows?_

Kaname smiled faintly at Zero's reaction. The boy thought he didn't care? – "I was watching you all the time, Zero, and you always turned away every time you catch my eyes."

Zero's face was burning red. "That… I didn't mean to…" Urghh, so complicated, why did he have a feeling that he owed Kaname an apology?

"So what's the reason, Zero?" The pureblood repeated his question.

Zero kept silent for a long while, but the pureblood was still waiting patiently. Finally, he sighed.

"I just felt awkward, Kaname, I haven't had a proper answer for you about… uhm… that thing you said last night." Zero thought his face was about to evaporate in the next minute.

"The thing I said last night?"

Zero nodded – "I said to reconsider it, but in truth, I still don't know what myself think about you, so… so…"

"Just that?" Kaname's voice sounded surprise.

"Huh?"

And Kaname started to giggle, his hand covered his mouth as Zero was completely frustrated. "What's so funny?"

But no, before the hunter could say that, Kaname had dropped his head on Zero's shoulder and continued to laugh, made the hunter embarrassed and angry at the same time. "What? I wasn't joking."

"Zero, Zero ah, why are you such a cutie?" Although he knew that the hunter would angry being called like that, but Kaname couldn't stop. Just as simple as that? He thought he was hated, but no.

Zero didn't know to fury or to shy at all. On one hand, the pureblood was obviously laughed at him for something or he was trying to annoy him; but on the other hand, this was the first time he saw such a free expression appeared on Kaname's face, not the cold and calm image as usual. The way he smiled now wasn't the savoir vivre he used to put up in front of others but the ones of sheer joy and comfort. Zero had no idea, but seeing a-totally-different Kaname like that put him at ease.

So he remained still until Kaname lifted his head and reached his hand to touch Zero's cheek, made the boy face him once more, and the pureblood's next words sounded through Zero's ears clearly. "I know you're not ready yet, but it's okay, take your time to think about it carefully, I won't do anything."

"Even though I may make you to wait for a very long time?" Zero said softly, his mind slowly drifted back after Kaname's words."

"We pureblood's strong point is patience, Zero," Kaname smiled as he spoke the rest of the sentence out loud – "Although I'd be very appreciated if you give me the answer as soon as possible."

"But why?"

"huh?"

"Why are you willing to wait just for a mere answer from me? As far as I remember, both of us just got out of the history of arch enemies recently." Zero stated his confusion clearly.

"Ah, it's because I…" – Kaname suddenly stopped, what about him? Zero was right, things happened too fast, they've only got closer since the picnic, and the feeling was clearly formed just last night. It's true that he had feelings for him, but to call it by a name at the moment was too soon. The relationship between him and Zero was still vague, the pureblood wasn't ready to confirm anything, at least for now.

"Kaname?" Zero's voice took Kaname back from his thoughts. Looking back at the confusing face of the hunter, he realized he'd made the boy wait all this time.

"I've re-thought it. I'll tell you after I receive your reply. That'll motivate you to shorten my waiting time, right?" Kaname narrowed his eyes amusingly.

Realized Kaname was teasing him, Zero frowned a bit as he growled – "You cheater…"

Kaname just smiled at Zero's reaction, then he dropped his hand and resumed walking. "But you don't really think so, do you?" And Zero just lifted his brow at the pureblood's overconfidence, but he didn't protest as normal. To Kaname, that was more than enough for an answer.

"Can I hold your hand?" Kaname asked after a while.

"huh?" Zero felt his face started to burn as he turned to the other, perplexed. "Wh…Why?"

"Because I love that, can I, Zero? Just holding hand, I swear I won't do anything else except that." The Night class president said consistently, then he held out his hand and waited. Of course Kaname couldn't force Zero to, but he hoped the boy wouldn't refused him.

The next seconds seemed as long as centuries to Kaname, and Zero finally nodded, after slight hesitance. He slowly held out his hand, put his hand on Kaname's warm palm. And when that hand held his, tightly and possessively, Zero had to turn his face to another direction to hide his blushing cheeks. "Here it is…"

Kaname smiled gently yet again when he watched that embarrassed reaction of the prefect. He twined their hands together and pulled the boy ahead – "Thank you, Zero."

And the thing that Kaname had let it pass was Zero's happy smile after that.

.

.

.

.

"AKU-CHAN!" Tsubasa ran into his best friend's room with the speed of a rocket. He jumped on the bad and jerked the blanket off Akuma's rudely – "Wake up now!"

"Hmm… so noisy Tsu-chan, don't you know I've just slept?" Akuma growled, then he narrowed his eyes as he realized the sun had gone up high. "Close the curtains."

"No, you have to answer my question first. What did Kaname do last night?" Tsubasa sat on Akuma's belly as it was the most normal thing in the world as he asked.

"What? Do what?" Akuma groaned at his belly, his hand reached up to push Tsubasa out but had no effect, that rock-head continued to remain where he was.

"Something was definitely happened, if not, why was Zero in such a good mood this morning? Do you know what he did? He woke me up and told me to eat breakfast! Zero Kiryuu woke me up! No punch, no kick, no shout! He WOKE me up very,very,very gently!" He folded his arms in front of his chest, totally dumbfounded. "There MUST be something happened when Zero was on patrol last night. According to recent events, the reason has to be Kaname."

Akuma had to sit up to carry on the conversation with Tsubasa, or else he'd never leave his ears alone ever again – "If that's Kaname, last night he'd gone somewhere right on the first period so I know nothing."

Akuma thought everything could end after his reply, but Tsubasa suddenly clapped his hands as he yelled with excitement. "Ah hah! I know that! Kaname must have skipped class to meet up with Zero, so both of them had a date last night. That's why there was somebody had such a good mood today." The dark-haired pureblood pouted – "What a pity! I've lost a chance to camera them…" But then his eyes were glinting – "Oh no, not that at all! So I have to tease Zero more to make him as embarrassed as possible. I deserve an award, don't I? Zero, Zero!" – He shouted and jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs while yelling the prefect's name out loud, left his friend and the messing bed behind.

Akuma looked at the poor bedroom door still open after being attacked by Tsubasa, he laid back on the bed, tired as he buried his face in the pillow and groaned.

"_Did my past life owe him or something?"_

.

.

.

The Zero teasing plan of Tsubasa has gone with the wind.

Because he was busy talking with Akuma this morning so Zero had gone to class without waiting for him. And when the lunch time came, he was called to the Principal office to listen to Cross' ramblings about him skipping the guarding mission and left his 'baby boy' do it all by himself and all other crazy things in the world. He had to stand on that piece of hell till evening so he had no time to even talk to Zero for a tiny bit.

And now he was here, in the center of a mad crowd of Day Class girls who are asking him nonstop like _'how are you today', 'why didn't you come to guard yesterday', 'were you sick', 'were you busy'_, 'we _think you are close to the Night class so can you pass our presents and letters for them please'_, blah blah blah. Needless to say, Tsubasa was driven crazy, but because of the courteousness that he had to behave properly and smiled back, while Zero was still standing calmly over there watching other people without having a look at him. Tsubasa didn't dare to do anything, because Zero had warned him before, if tonight he was still treat his duty like crap, the hunter wouldn't let him have any food on weekend.

Tsubasa sighed, may be the luck goddess didn't have time to play with him today.

Zero's mood was very good. Today the pureblood Tsubasa hadn't done anything to bother him; in fact, he'd even completed his duty seriously to make up for yesterday and made the hunter feel super comfortable. Not being teased by anyone was best of the best.

The Moon Dorm gate finally opened, followed up by screams and yells from the girls as usual. But today Zero didn't seem irritated at all, he sometimes turned around to check where the vampires were going. In truth, Zero was just waiting for one man's appearance.

Kaname was happy because Zero'd taken the initiative to find for him, and not avoid him like yesterday. When their eyes met, he smiled softly as he waved his hand to greet the boy, while the hunter just simply nodded back. Though Zero seemed nonchalant but Kaname knew at least he'd cared about what he said last night. And Kaname knew he was right when he saw the prefect's redden ears when the boy turned around and reminded the Day Class girls not to elbow others out. Ah, he liked the way Zero feeling shy so so much.

Yuuki frowned a little, she felt a bit uncomfortable when seeing the greeting between Kaname and Zero. Did they think no one can notice that? And since when did the two of them get this close? And one more thing, yesterday when Kaname stopped Zero from falling, she heard it very clearly that they called each other's name! No way in hell! It was just a couple of days that they detested the other to death!

Bunches of questions whirling in Yuuki's head, an unsafe feeling came across her. What's wrong with her? Didn't she always hope Zero and Kaname could become closer, did she? So why…

Kaname paused when he felt Yuuki's hand squeezed his tightly. He glanced at her, confused.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?"

"Onii-sama, I…" Yuuki hesitated, "You promised to stay by my side forever, right?"

Kaname thought he's answer right away as usual, but somehow he found that so damn hard to reply, as if there was something pressing heavily on his chest and stopping the words came out from his mouth. But to not worry Yuuki, he gently stroked her hair.

"I've promised already, you don't believe me, huh Yuuki?"

"No, I just… it's fine to me when you say that." Yuuki shook her head, then she grabbed Kaname's arm as she leaned on it, silently calm her mind. Feeling better, she let herself go and continued to walk by his side.

Kaname suddenly felt awkward, like he'd just lied to himself. He promised to Yuuki only for some minutes ago, but now, he wasn't sure of anything. His mind was no longer filled with images of Yuuki anymore.

Kaname sighed, sometimes he hated himself so much.

.

.

.

Zero Kiryuu was irritated now.

He had no idea, but seeing the sight of Kaname and Yuuki together made his chest hurts. That feeling was exactly the same when he saw Kaname and Yuuki in the past. But this time, it was different. He didn't have any feeling for Yuuki at the moment, in fact, the one who made him uncomfortable was Yuuki, not Kaname. But why? Was that because he…

Zero shook his head, no way, why so fast? The two of them hadn't had anything real thing yet, so if Kaname was near and dear Yuuki like that, it was just natural. How come the pureblood hated his own sister – his own fiancée, right? That was normal, wasn't it? Just he thought too much.

But Zero couldn't help himself reached his hand to grab his left chest. He frowned. _It hurts_.

Tsubasa looked at the painful expression on Zero's face and then turned around to stared at the confusing and hesitating reaction of the other pureblood, and moved his eyes to Yuuki's contentment smile after that. He rolled his eyes wearily.

"These two guys are hopeless. Really."

.

.

.

.

"Kaname-san!" Tsubasa ran over to Kaname and shouting his name while Zero was busy checking on the girls.

"Hamasaki-san, what can I do for you?" Kaname stopped to wait for Tsubasa, what's wrong with him? The black-haired pureblood barely takes the initiative to approach him without Zero by his side like this.

"Ah, nothing important, I just remember a question that needs your answer."

"What's that?" Kaname was curious, what kind of question that makes Hamasaki in such a hurry?

"Uhm… well… the question is…" Tsubasa inhaled deeply, "Do you know the difference between 'complete' and 'finish'?"

"Huh?" Frankly, Kaname didn't think that question was that nonsense, but due to politeness, and Hamasaki was also a pureblood so he had to answer, "Aren't they just the same?"

"Ai ai, it's not like that, you've great misunderstanding here, my friend, lemme give you an example." Tsubasa waved his hands on the air as he continued – "...Like, if you fall in love with the right person, it means you're completed, but if you fall in love with the wrong person, then you're finished. And worse, if the right person sees you with the wrong person, then you're completely finished." Tsubasa grinned shamelessly, and then he patted on Kaname's shoulder intimately, "Well just me saying, the rest depends on how you interpret it anyway." And he left to where Zero was waiting without saying goodbye.

Kaname was stunned even after Tsubasa had left. What did he mean by that? What did he want him to read between the lines? Kaname turned to the side and looked at Yuuki walking beside him. "Misunderstand?" Did Tsubasa want to say… that he's in love with the wrong person?

.

.

.

"Sensei, can I go out for a minute?" Yuuki raised her hand as she asked the teacher for permission to leave.

"Yes, of course, Yuuki-sama, feel free to do so." The vampire teacher answered respectfully. Whatever the past was, but Yuuki Kuran now was the pureblood princess of the whole vampire society, and also the fiancée and sister of Kaname Kuran, so appropriate manners directed towards her were obviously a matter of fact.

Akuma adverted his gaze to the brunette as he smirked "She's quite sharp, isn't she? Not as useless as I thought."

.

.

.

Yuuki silently followed Kaname from afar, enough for her not to be noticed by him. Her brother was not concentrated at all, he seemed like he was deep in thought of something. And then, don't know if it's coincidence or not, when Kaname catched the sight of Zero on patrol alone through the window, he immediately stood up and asked to leave the class. He even didn't looked at her when she was asking him, it felt like he had nothing else on his mind but that…

Yuuki knew it was wrong, but something inside, urged her so strongly that, following Kaname would give her the answer for all the things she'd been dying to know after all this time…

.

.

.

Tsubasa couldn't believe he had such luck.

At first, he just intended to pretend to come back for Kaname and Zero to have a chance to meet up, while he'd hold a camera and take some pictures. But how surprisingly, the one followed Kaname wasn't him alone, but also the great Yuuki Kuran. And more interesting, that she seemed to know nothing. So, if Tsubasa guesses it right, something nice will come up soon.

Putting back the camera into his pocket, Tsubasa sat down, his hands under his chin and enthusiastically watched the upcoming drama.

.

.

.

"If you're going to skip the class once more time by saying such nonsense reasons like that, I will never believe you ever again."

Kaname slowly strolled to Zero's side and shook his head. "No, I just want to see you."

"Why? Didn't me and you see each other last night already?" Zero glared at the pureblood who was coming nearer and nearer, he wasn't in the mood to talk with him right now.

"You seem unhappy." Kaname honestly reply, he thought Zero might have seen Yuuki hugging him, but he wasn't very sure anyway, so in the end, he didn't say anything about that.

"No I'm not. I'm just tired, no need to worry." Zero said coldly, he knew he was acting like a kid, but the fury in his chest couldn't stop at all.

"It's impossible, because I care about you, Zero."

Zero's heart jumped at that as his eyes widened staring at the pureblood. "You… care about me?"

Kaname nodded, and then, he embraced Zero in his arms despite the hunter's shock at his words. "Yes, I care about you, so damn much. So if I've done anything to upset you, please speak up, don't hide it, yes? Although it was just for a short time, but to develop our relationship to this stage wasn't easy at all, so…" Kaname paused to inhale deeply. "So… I don't want us to misunderstand each other for any reason. I… don't want you to hate me like before, Zero."

Zero's heart beat went crazy at the sincere propose from Kaname. He stood still in his arms; every word came out slowly made him aware of his actions. He knew what Kaname said was true, he did care about him. But in return he… He was wrong, it was all because of him and his silly thoughts, but he vented all of his frustration on Kaname and made him sad. The hunter put his hand on Kaname's back, slowly but sure. The pureblood was surprised at Zero's reaction, shocked to see the boy reply his feelings. Then Zero spoke up, softly.

"I wasn't mad at you, I just felt tired when I woke up this morning so I am a little irritated, that's all."

Kaname knew Zero was lying, but because the boy had talked to him like normal so Kaname let it pass. Bent his head to lean on the hunter's shoulder, he continued. "But if you really hate me, then I know that the reason is."

"What?"

"Student with such a record of skipping class like me sure cannot be the strict prefect's favourite, right?" Kaname joked. Then sounded beside his ear was Zero's laughter. "If you know that already, so come back to class now."

Kaname kept quiet and watched Zero smiling and talking. He realized that this was the first time the boy gave such a free and full smile to him like that. His smile was truly beautiful, he thought, the excitement in that amethyst eyes was so different from the usual coldness. And when he looked at him, Kaname found his heart stopped at that very moment.

Zero looked up and stared at the pureblood after a long while of silence. But he paused in the middle when he saw Kaname's eyes fixing on him. His gaze burning him like fire, made him blush hardly, and when Kaname reached his hands to touch Zero's cheeks and leaned down closer, Zero's heart jumped as if it was about to fly out of his chest right now. He unconsciously grabbed Kaname's shirt tightly and closed his eyes when their lips were just a centimeter away.

Everything would run smooth as ever if Yuuki's yell was not sounded at that moment.

"STOP!"

Startled and shocked, Zero and Kaname let go of each other immediately. They froze when they recognized the owner of that voice. Yuuki was standing right in front of them, tears down her face, painful and furious.

All the things happened after then were like a fast-moving film. But the memory Zero remember the most, was the hurt sensation on his cheek.

_Yuuki slapped him._

The slap made Zero stupefied; he even forgot how to react and just stood there, silently listening to Yuuki's blames on him, filling his ears.

"I can't believe that you can be this despicable, Zero. Don't you always claim that you hate Kaname? You are the one who knows how much I love Kaname more than anyone else. You liar! How can you steal your best friend's lover from her? Not only you body, but your soul is also filthy!"

"Yes, yes, that right, didn't you act innocent in front of me before, that you desperately shouted that I left you all alone, that you would never be close to any human blood sucker like us! I can't even imagine that you are such a hypocrite! You-"

"Shut up!"

Zero's cry made Yuuki stopped. She stared straight at the boy before her, his shoulders were shaking with anger; his fists were so tight that all the knuckles turned white. But Yuuki didn't want to leave it all that, she still hasn't finished talking yet.

"What? What position are you in that make you think you can shout at me? This is totally your fault. You betrayer, don't you know who's the one stopped you from falling to level E? And now, this is how you return my favor?" Everything she said was like thousands of sharp knives stabbed Zero with no mercy. She couldn't think straight anymore, the only thought in her head right now was making Zero pay for his betrayal.

Zero bit his lower lip till it bleed. Why did things turn out like that? He was slapped, and insulted as if he was the filthiest thief in the world who had played his own best friend behind her back just because of a pureblood vampire. Even if she'd been depend on him so much before. He couldn't let Yuuki have her way to insult him like that. He had his own pride, his very own vampire hunter pride…

Zero turned around and left immediately as he violently pushed Kaname's arm away when the pureblood tried to hold him back. Then he desperately ran away. The aching bruise on his face could not compare to the pain burning in his chest, as if his honor had been crushed to pieces. He was angry so damn much. He hated everything, he hated Yuuki, he hated Kaname…

But over all, he hated himself the most.

.

.

.

Tsubasa frowned as his gaze followed Zero's silhouette when he was leaving. He really wanted to come out and scolded Yuuki as much as possible, then went to get Zero after that. But if he did anything, his ulterior motives at first would all be busted. So Tsubasa could only sat still and mumbled swears under his breath. Couldn't go out and yell at Yuuki, Tsubasa decided to vent his anger on Kaname instead. _Hey you stupid vampire, why are you standing like that? Are you nuts or something that you can't even spoke up for Zero when Yuuki shouting at him? Hey hey how can you let her hold your hands and cry on your shoulder like thatttt? OMFG Kaname Kuran, you cowardddd!_ Tsubasa thought in mind.

But the next thing that he couldn't imagine of, even in hell, was a drastic slap from Kaname to Yuuki.

Tsubasa was totally shocked, but what Yuuki felt was even more than that.

.

.

Yuuki's mind suddenly went blank, she couldn't even think. And when her right cheek burned with heat and her white skin turned red did her realized, she was slapped by Kaname.

Kaname Kuran, the one who always loves her most, who always unconditionally protects her, who always worships and desires to have her beside him. Her brother, her fiancé, …

But .he. slapped .her.

Yuuki stared at Kaname, her eyes widen, frightened and stupefied. She couldn't believe this was true. But no, disappointment and sadness on Kaname's face, and his distant gaze, her silhouette in his eyes only 'reflected' but not 'existed' anymore. Everything was clear.

"Onii-sama, you…" Yuuki's voice was shaking as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Kaname clenched his fists, he looked at Yuuki painfully, he knew he had made a mistake, terrible mistake. Yuuki wasn't the one to blame, she had the right to be angry because she was betrayed, by himself and Zero. He should have apologized, should have begged her for forgiveness, should have given her an explain and found the way out…

But he just couldn't, his body acted on its own, before his mind could speak aloud. He couldn't even think when he witnessed the sight of Zero being insulted by Yuuki, couldn't even keep calm when he saw the pain and anger in his eyes, it was far more clearer than the other time when the hunter talked about his past. When Zero pushed him away and left, Kaname thought his breath stopped at that moment, and his heart broke when he finally realized it was him who'd hurt Zero. And Yuuki. And himself as well.

Took a deep breath, Kaname whisper softly, he closed his eyes as he said.

"I'm sorry."

And the pureblood went away, cared nothing about Yuuki begging gaze following him as if she'd never existed in the first place.

Yuuki broke down after Kaname left. She sat down, staring at the empty space before her eyes, tears dropping down like rain. Kaname'd slapped her, and he even hadn't held her in his arms and whispered in her ears words of love. He had left, with no hesitation, no regret to look at her over his shoulder. His last words to her were all the same…

Yuuki started to cry out loud. Kaname'd apologized, but even if he did that, why did he leave her in the end? He knew more than anyone that he'd just say a word and Yuuki'd be there to forgive him.

But no, Yuuki knew what it meant. And she hurt so much to know that ugly truth.

_Kaname apologized, because he had chosen Zero._

Yuuki suddenly laughed as if she went mad. Just a few weeks ago, they still treated each other as arch enemy. But now, because the hunter that Kaname'd decided to walk away from her. She knew nothing. Nothing at all. She believed Kaname with all her heart, she tried her best to mend her friendship with Zero. While the two of them were playing her behind her back and laughed at her like a clown in a circus. She was the victim, but Kaname'd been on Zero's side, as if everything was her fault.

The vampire princess tighten her fists till it bleed. In a second, her face was filled with hatred. No, she couldn't be weak anymore. Kaname is hers, everything is hers. Zero had no right to steal them from her. Just he waits, she'd make him realize, that Yuuki Kuran was not a doll for your entertainment anymore.

And at that very moment, she found her last pieces of human in her broke. Completely.


End file.
